Bleach: Inheritance
by SainneZero
Summary: Akito,hijo de Ichigo y Rukia Kurosaki, es un joven como cualquier otro. Pero todo cambiará el día que descubra el legado que sus difuntos padres dejaron para él y una pregunta acuda a su corazón. ¿Quién es realmente?
1. Prologue

Esta historia se desarrolla 23 años después de los sucesos acontecidos en la Saga del Agente Perdido, en un "universo" donde la Saga de La Guerra Sangrienta de Los Mil Años nunca tuvo lugar.

El fic narra las aventuras y desventuras de Akito Kurosaki, el hijo de Rukia e Ichigo, así como de muchos otros personajes.

De más está decir que Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, y que únicamente algunos personajes presentes en este fic son propiedad exclusiva de mi enferma mente.

**0**

**My Living Legacy**__

_Toso con fuerza, dejando que un estallido de sangre y saliva se escape de entre mis labios. Dirijo el dorso de mi mano derecha hacia mi boca, limpiando cualquier rastro de sangre que haya podido quedar en ella._

_-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta una voz impregnada por la preocupación y el agotamiento._

_Jadeo ligeramente, tratando de recuperar el aliento y dirijo mis ojos a la dueña de la voz._

_Como tantas otras veces, me pierdo en sus ojos azules, profundos como el más vasto océano. Puedo ver sus emociones como si leyese un libro abierto: determinación, valentía, seguridad…_

_Pero debajo de todas esas emociones pugna por escapar una todavía más profunda, que consigue hacer estremecer la boca de mi estómago._

_En sus ojos, el miedo está a punto de desbordarse._

_Trato de dibujar una sonrisa para calmarla, para decirle que vamos a conseguirlo, que todo va a ir bien…_

_Para que no note que, en el fondo, yo estoy tan aterrado como ella._

_**(Karakura Town)**_

Yuzu Morisawa –Yuzu Kurosaki antes de casarse con Minase Morisawa- tarareaba distraídamente una conocida canción mientras iba de un lado a otro de la cocina.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el reloj marcase las nueve de la noche, lo que significaba que su marido estaría a punto de llegar a casa después de un duro día de trabajo y Yuzu quería preparar una buena cena para reconfortarlo.

Pese a que Minase era un hombre abierto de mente y le había repetido en numerosas ocasiones que él también quería ocuparse de las labores del hogar Yuzu prefería ser ella la que administrase la vida doméstica. Sólo llevaban seis meses casados, y aún así la chica de veinticuatro años ya conocía lo suficientemente bien a su marido como para saber que cualquier tarea que dejase en sus manos podía acabar convirtiéndose en una catástrofe. Aún estaba fresco en su memoria el recuerdo del día en que había permitido que su marido se encargarse de la cena.

El resultado había sido una llamada urgente a los bomberos.

Yuzu soltó una risita al rememorar este hecho, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Minase tiene mil cosas buenas, pero está claro que no es lo que se dice un manitas" se dijo a sí misma jocosamente. Su historia de amor había comenzado cuando la chica había cumplido los dieciocho años, momento en el que había conocido a Minase en la universidad de Tokyo (en la que, después de tres años Yuzu se había licenciado como maestra de jardín de infancia), enamorándose perdidamente de él casi al instante.

_Corremos a través de las calles del Sereitei que solíamos conocer como las palmas de nuestras manos, calles que solían contener a montones de Shinigami yendo de un lado a otro, encargándose de las tareas que sus superiores les hubiesen encargado. Calles llenas de vida, risas y conversaciones alegres._

_Lo único que cubre las ahora destrozadas calles son los cadáveres de esos Shinigami, desperdigados por el suelo entre un baño de sangre y escombros._

_¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¿Cómo pudimos permitir que la Sociedad de Almas cayese con tanta facilidad? Por mi rostro no dejan de pasar los rostros de mis amigos, muertos mientras trataban de defender a sus familias y seres queridos: Renji, Kyoraku, Ikkakku, Kenpachi, Matsumoto, Ukitake, Unohana…_

_¿Cómo demonios hemos podido llegar a esto?_

_Trato de reprimir las lágrimas, pero no lo consigo._

No había sido fácil persuadir a Isshin Kurosaki, el obcecado y sobreprotector padre de Yuzu, para que diese el visto bueno a su enlace, pero después de varios años de relación estable había acabado dando su brazo a torcer, concediendo la mano de la joven.

Mucho más sencillo había sido la aprobación de Karin (su hermana melliza) e Ichigo (su hermano mayor), aunque Yuzu sospechaba que la aprobación de éste último había surgido en gran parte por los esfuerzos de Rukia Kuchiki, su cuñada.

Yuzu, aunque habían pasado varios años, aún recordaba el "shock" que habían sentido cuando Ichigo decidió hacer público su romance con Rukia durante una cena familiar preparada expresamente para tal momento (en la que Isshin no había parado de llorar de alegría al, según sus propias palabras, "ver cómo su descerebrado e inútil hijo había logrado encontrar a alguien que lo soportase").

_-¡La Garganta de Urahara no puede estar muy lejos!-digo, sin dejar de correr._

_Mi compañera asiente con la cabeza, tratando de mostrarse segura, aunque sé perfectamente lo que pasa por su cabeza: si __**ellos**__ han sido capaces de burlar la seguridad del Sereitei e incluso eliminar a gran parte de los Capitanes y Tenientes del Gotei 13 ¿qué les impide cerrar algo tan simple como una Garganta?_

_Pero no podemos permitirnos la duda en este momento, así que seguimos corriendo hacia lo que una vez fue la muralla protectora del Sereitei, cuyas ruinas elevan volutas de humo hacia el cielo estrellado._

Pese a todo, Rukia pronto se convirtió en una más, contando con el apoyo y el cariño de todos los miembros de la pequeña familia Kurosaki.

Familia que, hacía apenas tres años, se había visto ampliada con el nacimiento del primer hijo de Rukia e Ichigo, el pequeño Akito, causando un revuelo aún mayor que el causado por el anuncio de la pareja (además de otro ataque lacrimógeno de Isshin "¿cómo va a hacerse cargo de una criatura un ser tan inútil?").

_-¡Allí está!-casi grito, señalando hacia lo que parece ser una oscilación misma del espacio, una obertura que nos conducirá directamente al Mundo de los Vivos, lejos de esta carnicería sin sentido._

_Lo cierto es que odio huir, odio no quedarme para plantar cara y vengar a los caídos…_

_Pero no tengo otra opción._

_Si quiero salvar a la mujer que amo, a uno de los pilares de mi existencia, no puedo dudar._

_Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, que corre pegada a mí. Y, por un momento, ella sonríe, segura de que vamos a lograrlo, de que pronto veremos la cara sonriente de nuestro pequeño de nuevo, que sus manitas volverás a rozar nuestras mejillas con toda la ternura del mundo…_

_Y yo también lo creo._

_Pero al segundo siguiente, el mundo que nos rodea estalla en una explosión descomunal, lanzándonos sin compasión a través del aire. Apenas noto el momento en el que mi cuerpo se estrella contra el suelo, ni el dolor que producen mis heridas abriéndose y dejando escapar hilos de sangre roja por todo mi cuerpo._

_Lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en ella._

_Tengo que salvarla, cueste lo que cueste._

_Me levanto a duras penas, apoyando parte de mi peso en mi Zampakutoh, que clavo en el suelo con fuerza._

_¿Dónde está? La busco con la mirada, desesperado, y por un momento llego a creer que la explosión ha desintegrado su cuerpo._

_El pánico se adueña de mi pecho por un estremecedor y en apariencia eterno instante._

_No es posible, no, no…_

_Pero entonces la veo, a varios centenares de metros del lugar en el que me encuentro. Salgo corriendo hacia ella, con su nombre pugnando por salir a través de mi garganta en forma de grito desgarrador._

_-¡RUKIA!_

_Cuando llego a su lado, me dejo caer de rodillas y alzo parcialmente su cuerpo con mis brazos._

_-Por favor, no, por favor-casi sollozo al ver su nívea piel cubierta de sangre, sus ojos semicerrados, su boca entreabierta-No me abandones, no te vayas, por favor…_

_Pero entonces ella abre sus ojos, muy poco a poco, fijando su mirada en los míos y alza su mano lentamente hacia mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente y dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en ella._

_-Lo…siento…-susurra, su voz apenas audible._

_-¡No seas idiota! Vas a ponerte bien, ¿me oyes? La Garganta está aquí, iremos al Mundo de los Vivos e Inoue te curará, ¿vale? Así que ni se te ocurra…_

_Pero ella ahoga mis palabras con un beso, débil y breve, pero lleno de ternura y amor. Un beso que dura un instante, pero que detiene el Universo para ambos._

_-Te…amo…-susurra, mientras sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse._

_-¡NO, RUKIA!-grito, desesperado, incapaz de retener las lágrimas, que se desbordan de mis ojos y atraviesan mis mejillas como riachuelos._

_-…Ichigo-suspira, a la vez que sus ojos se cierran por completo._

_-¡RUKIAAAA!_

El timbre sonó, sobresaltando a Yuzu, que dio un respingo y casi dejó que el bote de pepinillos que aguantaba se escapase de sus manos.

"Qué raro, ¿se habrá dejado las llaves?"-se preguntó la joven, dejando el bote en la encimera y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó de qué otra persona podía tratarse. Descartó inmediatamente tanto a Ichigo como a Isshin, que durante los últimos tiempos se habían ausentado cada vez más debido a lo que ellos llamaban "asuntos profesionales". Tampoco era probable que se tratase de Karin, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba jugando la Copa de Asia de fútbol femenino.

Yuzu alargó la mano hacia el picaporte, lista para abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo repentinamente a causa de un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

Algo malo había sucedido.

Nunca había tenido la capacidad de sus hermanos en lo referente a habilidades extrasensoriales (Yuzu llevaba mucho tiempo siendo conocedora de que su familia era capaz de contactar con los espíritus de la gente muerta, ya que ella misma era capaz de hacerlo), pero no le cabía la menor duda de que su presentimiento era acertado.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, preparada para enfrentarse a quien fuera que se encontraba tras ella.

Pero al ver a la figura que esperaba en la entrada de la casa, el corazón le dio un vuelco tan fuerte que temió que fuese a detenérsele. Y no necesitó que el recién llegado dijese una sola palabra, ni tuvo que fijarse en sus ojos, llenos de una tristeza tan profunda como un abismo.

-Lo siento mucho, Yuzu-chan –susurró Isshin Kurosaki, con el pequeño Akito entre sus brazos.

_La furia brota de algún punto dentro de mi interior como si se tratase de un volcán en erupción, sepultando bajo el magma el resto de las emociones que se congregan en mi corazón._

_La he perdido._

_No he sido capaz de salvarla._

_Se ha ido._

_-¡Condottiero, el fugitivo está aquí!-grita una voz a mis espaldas, y no tardo en percibir la presencia de un gran grupo de __**esos**__ seres acercándose a mí._

_Coloco el cuerpo sin vida de Rukia Kurosaki –antes Rukia Kuchiki- en el suelo._

_La he perdido._

_Cuando el primero de ellos llega, preparado para atacarme, mi espada le atraviesa el pecho, matándolo en el acto._

_No he sido capaz de salvarla._

_Los demás llegan, puede que sean más de cuarenta. ¿Qué importa? Me abandono a la pelea o mejor dicho, abandono mi cuerpo a la pelea. Mi mente y mi corazón se encuentran tan lejos de este sitio que parezco un mero espectador disfrutando de una obra teatral donde la sangre y los gritos cobran todo el protagonismo. En medio minuto la mitad del grupo ha caído bajo los envites de Tensa Zangetsu. Los pocos que quedan comienzan a retirarse, mostrándose indecisos, asustados._

_Se ha ido._

_Apenas percibo la llegada de un nuevo contendiente, pero su Reiatsu es tan grande que sería imposible pasarlo por alto._

_Y entonces el mundo vuelve a estallar, pero esta vez yo soy el epicentro de la explosión._

_Tardo unos momentos en darme cuenta de que estoy en el suelo, tumbado y rodeado de sangre._

_Mi sangre._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo, el Shinigami Sustituto, ¿cierto?-pregunta una voz neutra que llega hasta mí como si atravesase una pared de agua, distorsionada y débil._

_Elevo mi mirada hacia esa voz, tratando de distinguir la figura a la que pertenece._

_Se trata de un hombre desgarbado, de alta estatura y cuerpo fibroso. Viste lo que parece ser un largo abrigo blanco, que le cubre hasta los pies. Un curioso sombrero de pico arroja sombras a su rostro, ocultando sus rasgos excepto su afilada barbilla, cubierta por una leve perilla._

_No respondo._

_-Y esa debe ser Ruki…_

_-No…te atrevas…a decir su…nombre-digo con una voz que no parece ser mía, notando la sangre en la garganta._

_El hombre guarda silencio, y parece alejarse unos pasos._

_Rukia…Rukia…No…_

_Algo se desliza a mi lado, tapando mi visión._

_No consigo reconocerla al principio, pero entonces mi visión se aclara._

_Rukia se encuentra a mi lado. Alguien la ha depositado junto a mí._

_-Vámonos de aquí-dice la voz perteneciente al hombre del sombrero._

_-Pero señor, el fugitivo…_

_-No irá muy lejos, soldato-y aunque sé que es imposible, percibo en su voz algo demasiado semejante a la tristeza._

_Al cabo de unos instantes percibo como se marchan, dejándonos solos._

_Deslizo mi mano lentamente hacia la pequeña y frágil mano del amor de mi vida, entrelazando nuestros dedos._

_-Te amo…-susurro, mientras mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse paulatinamente._

_Lo último que veo antes de que la oscuridad me rodee es una imagen, parecida a una fotografía._

_En ella, Rukia sostiene en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé, tumbada en una cama y con una sonrisa inmaculada en su rostro._

_El bebé me mira, con unos ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad y con pequeños mechones de pelo negro azulado cayendo por su frente._

_No es una fotografía._

_Es el recuerdo del nacimiento de nuestro hijo._

_Sonrío en la oscuridad._

_Es el recuerdo de mi legado viviente._


	2. The Victory And The Prey

_Soy nuevo en esto, y no entiendo demasiado bien el sistema de reviews de la página, por lo que he decidido responderlos aquí ^^U Si estoy cometiendo algún error, por favor háganmelo saber._

**Giby-chan:** Muchas gracias por el comentario ^^ No, Akito no va a salvar a sus padres, más bien…continuará con su legado. Siento haberte hecho llorar ^^U

**Don Cocono:** Gracias por la bienvenida, la verdad es que no conozco a casi nadie en T^T

Me alegre que te guste el trasfondo del fic, en realidad los Shinigami fueron algo más que vencidos…

Gracias de nuevo ^^

**Rukiasicc: **Por supuesto, mantente alerta para nuevos capítulos ;D

1

The Victory And The Prey

La sala entera permanecía sumida en un tenso y expectante silencio, roto únicamente por el ocasional roce de los pies de los dos combatientes en el tatami situado en el centro de la habitación.

Una gran cantidad de gente rodeaba a las dos personas que se estudiaban con fría calma y precisión en el tatami, trazando pequeños círculos en torno a ejes que únicamente ellos mismos conocían.

Ambos vestían el equipo básico que todo practicante de kendo estaba obligado a utilizar: una suerte de yelmo con una visera formada por diversas varillas denominado Men, los guanteletes que llegaban hasta la altura de los antebrazos denominados Kote, el Do o armadura pectoral, el Tane (que cubría las partes que hacían varón a todo hombre) y el Hakama, una especie de kimono que se colocaba por dentro del resto de la armadura y que llegaba hasta la altura de los pies del usuario.

En las manos de ambos participantes se hallaban sendas Shinai, una especie de katana de madera que impedía a los kendokas herirse de gravedad, y que apuntaban hacia la garganta del otro.

Akito Kurosaki respiró hondamente por octava vez. Tratando de serenarse.

Había trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquel momento: la gran final del Torneo de Kendo de Karakura. Si ganaba obtendría un pase para los Campeonatos Regionales y si lograba una buena clasificación en estos sería capaz de llegar hasta los Nacionales.

No podía permitirse perder.

El joven de quince años llevaba practicando el Kendo desde que tenía uso de memoria, adiestrándose con dureza en el manejo de la Shinai, además del aprendizaje de muchas y complicadas técnicas como la correcta posición de los pies a la hora de ejecutar un ataque o la mejor manera de esquivar el ataque del adversario.

"Deja de pensar en estupideces"-se recriminó a sí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente-"Concéntrate"

Su rival, Aoshika Morumu era un muchacho de su misma edad, pero mucho más robusto y ligeramente más alto que él.

Akito había intentado sorprenderle con fintas y ataques sorpresa, pero Morumu había logrado superarlas todas con una facilidad asombrosa. Por lo que el joven Kurosaki calculaba, debía de restar menos de un minuto para que acabara el combate, y no creía que los árbitros fuesen a darle a él la victoria en caso de que todo acabase tal y como se mantenía en aquel momento.

Por lo tanto, Akito tenía que arriesgarse con un último movimiento si quería ganar.

Pero debía realizarlo en el momento apropiado o perdería su oportunidad, por lo que el muchacho no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a su contrincante, en busca de una fisura en su posición defensiva.

Morumu podía ser más fuerte y alto que él, era cierto, pero Akito sabía que eran estas cualidades las que aportaban la mayor debilidad de su rival, que había ganado todos sus combates con una facilidad asombrosa, dado que la mayor parte de sus rivales habían sido de complexión y estatura menor a la suya, por lo que sus violentos envites habían acabado los combates con gran rapidez y facilidad.

Akito sonrió imperceptiblemente.

El momento había llegado.

Con un grito de concentración, el chico se lanzó al ataque, cubriendo con rapidez la escasa distancia que separaba a ambos.

Morumu, que no se esperaba tal acción, intentó retroceder rápidamente, haciendo que su pie derecho chocase con su pierna izquierda, lo que le hizo perder momentáneamente su posición defensiva y su concentración.

"¡Te tengo!-pensó triunfal Akito, que ya se había dado cuenta de que el juego de pies de su adversario -que confiaba demasiado en la fuerza bruta y en su físico- no era rival para el suyo propio.

Con un grito triunfal, Akito presionó con la punta de su Shinai en la zona de la armadura que cubría la garganta de Morumu.

La sala entera estalló en aplausos y vítores.

Había ganado.

-**Bleach 01**-

Akito dejó que la refrescante sensación del agua llevándose los restos de sudor en su piel lo inundase por completo.

"Lo he conseguido"-se repetía una y otra vez, lleno de alegría.

-¡Bien hecho Akito!-le había felicitado su tía Yuzu justo después de finalizar el combate, acercándose hasta él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

A pocos metros de ella el tío Minase alzaba el dedo pulgar con una sonrisa radiante, su abuelo Isshin intentaba reprimir las lágrimas de emoción y su mejor amigo Leon, junto a su madre, Inoue Ishida, le sonreían y felicitaban con alegría.

Todas las personas que quería estaban allí, apoyándole.

Akito se sintió inmensamente emocionado al pensar en ello, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de gratitud.

Con un gesto rápido, se seco las lágrimas, agradeciendo estar en la ducha del vestuario sin nadie que pudiese ver tan bochornosa reacción.

Cuando se hubo limpiado por completo, el muchacho cerró el grifo de la ducha, se cubrió con una toalla la parte inferior de la cintura y salió al vestuario, listo para cambiarse y dirigirse junto a sus seres queridos a un restaurante para celebrar su victoria.

El chico se dio prisa en cambiarse, colocándose una camiseta de manga larga color negro, unos vaqueros azulados y sus inseparables zapatillas de deporte. Acto seguido depositó su armadura en la bolsa que utilizaba para transportarla y se preparó para colocar su Shinai en su funda especial.

Sin embargo, el joven se detuvo en seco, contemplando el arma que tantas victorias le había dado, incapaz de rechazar los recuerdos que acudieron a su mente.

Aquella espada de madera había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que sus difuntos padres le habían dado cuando cumplió los cuatro años.

Pese al tiempo que había pasado, Akito aún era capaz de recordar la alegría y emoción que había sentido al recibirla, al igual que la expresión feliz de sus padres al comprobar que habían acertado por completo.

"Papá…mamá…"-pensó mientras la tristeza se apoderaba lentamente de su corazón.

Ya hacía diez años que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil, tal y como le había contado su tía Yuzu, la hermana de su padre, que se había encargado de él y lo había cuidado tal y como cuidaría de su propio hijo junto a su tío Minase.

Akito se sentía profundamente agradecido de contar con dos personas como ellos, a los que quería con locura, pero aún así el recuerdo de sus padres aún le asaltaba de vez en cuando.

Les echaba tanto de menos…

-¡Venga, tortuga, que a este ritmo se nos harán las doce de la noche!-exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándole ligeramente.

Akito se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Leon Ishida, su mejor amigo, en la puerta del vestuario.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo, sonriendo e intentando apartar el recuerdo de sus padres e intentando recuperar la alegría que escasos momentos antes le embargaba.

-Te juro que estaba completamente seguro de que ese grandullón iba a darte una paliza-comentó Leon con total sinceridad, apoyándose contra la pared más cercana a la puerta.

Akito le dirigió una mirada llena de mal humor.

-Menos mal que mi mejor amigo confía ciegamente en mí…-comentó Akito con tono irónico, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Leon suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué le voy a hacer si eres un inútil?-preguntó con tono inocente.

Ambos se observaron, Akito con una mirada llena de intenciones asesinas, Leon con una llena de fingida inocencia.

Un instante después, ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

Akito y Leon se conocían desde que ambos eran poco más que bebés, forjando una amistad tan sólida y profunda que fácilmente eran confundidos como hermanos por aquellos que no los conocían. Leon era el hijo de Uryu e Inoue Ishida, antiguos amigos de sus padres, que siempre habían tratado a Akito como a uno más de la familia, por lo que el joven les tenía un gran cariño.

-Todos te están esperando, así que date prisa, ¿vale?-volvió a decir Leon, separándose de la pared y saliendo del vestuario.

-Que sí, joder, mira que eres pesado-exclamó Akito, confiriéndole un tono ácido a su voz pero sin ser capaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

Guardó el Shinai en su funda y dirigió una última mirada a un espejo colocado en una de las paredes del vestuario.

En el reflejo vislumbró a un joven de quince años, de rasgos atractivos y ojos color miel. Su indomable cabello azabache aún estaba algo húmedo, en especial la fina coleta que nacía en la nuca del chico y se extendía hasta sobrepasar ligeramente el nivel de sus hombros.

Decidiendo que ya estaba arreglado, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del vestuario.

-**Bleach 01**-

La niña corría desesperada, jadeando sonoramente y tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que el pánico había enviado a sus ojos.

Había estado buscando a sus padres y a su hermano durante mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que ya ni podía calcular los días que habían pasado.

La pequeña había visto a otras Criaturas, pero ninguna había logrado detectar su presencia.

Como siempre decía su hermano Shun, cuando se ponía seria jugando al escondite, nadie podía encontrarla con facilidad.

Pero en esta ocasión sus habilidades habían sido inútiles

La Criatura la perseguía sin descanso, implacablemente, sabiendo que antes o después la pequeña tendría que detenerse.

Y en ese momento, sus dientes se enterrarían en su tierna y suculenta piel…

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


	3. Green Lightning In The Dark

_**Gracias a todos por comentar ^^**_

**Don Conono:**¡Ostras! Siempre había creído que Inoue era el nombre de pila y Orihime el apellido…mea culpa ^^U Ahora mismo editaré el fallo en el capítulo anterior, gracias por hacérmelo ver.

Tal y como has dicho, Akito es muy bueno con el Kendo, algo que le será de gran utilidad dentro de poco…;D

La relación entre Leon y Akito es la que puede existir entre dos primos muy cercanos, más que amigos ellos se consideran familia. Por el momento, Leon no sabe de su herencia Quincy…

Te reitero mi agradecimiento por tus comentarios, de verdad me motivan muchísimo.

**Giby-chan:** El amor entre Rukia e Ichigo (al menos en mi fic) va más allá de la muerte, por eso Ichigo se sintió en paz al poder morir tomado de la mano de su gran amor y recordando al hijo que ambos habían traído al mundo. Gracias por tus comentarios ^^

**2**

**Green Lightning In The Dark**

-…Y así fue como descubrí que Akito aún se orinaba en la cama con…

-¡Calla ya, abuelo!-casi gritó Akito, lanzándose en un placaje hacia Isshin Kurosaki, que en aquel momento permanecía de pie sobre una mesa del restaurante en el que habían decidido celebrar la victoria del muchacho, gritando a pleno pulmón las intimidades de su nieto al resto de los comensales que ocupaban el restaurante (bastante lleno en aquellos momentos).

Ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar con una de las paredes del local, siendo el desdichado Akito el que recibió la mayor parte del impacto.

-Ah…-suspiró Isshin, haciendo gala de una increíble agilidad al ponerse de pie en un instante y adoptando lo que pretendía ser una pose guay- Parece que has heredado la capacidad de tu padre para enfrentarte a mí…

-¡No intentes sonar guay, maldito viejo!-gritó Akito, incorporándose y con la vena de su frente palpitando.

Isshin colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su nieto, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No debes avergonzarte por dar a conocer tus secretos, Aki-chan, todo hombre capaz de hacerlo se merece el respeto del resto de la manada.

-¡¿De qué cojones estás hablando? ¡Eres tú el que se ha puesto a contar mis intimidades delante de todo el mundo, viejo de mierda!-se quejó el muchacho.

El resto de los comensales (la familia de Akito incluida) observaba a ambos con una gotita de sudor cayendo por sus sienes.

_**-Bleach 02-**_

Varios minutos después, el grupo entero se encontraba en la puerta principal del restaurante, preparados para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares tras una cena agradable y amena.

-¡Felicidades de nuevo, Akito-kun!-dijo jovialmente Orihime, la madre de Leon- Ha sido genial poder ver un torneo tan reñido.

-Muchas gracias, Orihime-san, he intentado dar mi mayor esfuerzo-masculló Akito, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Lo cierto es que ese último combate ha sido muy intenso, ¿no creéis?-comentó Minase, el tío de Akito.

-Un hombre debe ser intenso en todo lo que hace, Minase-respondió Isshin, colocando una mano con fuerza en el hombro de su yerno que casi lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Papá, no seas bruto!-se quejó Yuzu.

-E…es una pena que no hayan podido venir Uryu-san y la tía Karin-dijo Akito, tratando de ignorar el bochornoso comportamiento de su abuelo.

Tanto Uryu Ishida (el marido de Orihime y padre de Leon) como Karin Kurosaki no habían acudido, el primero debido a sus compromisos como director general del Hospital de Karakura y la segunda por encontrarse fuera de Japón, enfrascada en su trabajo como mánager profesional de equipos femeninos de fútbol. Aún así, ambos le habían felicitado mediante sendas llamadas telefónicas en cuanto se enteraron de su victoria.

-Últimamente papá tiene un montón de trabajo, hay días en los que ni siquiera viene a dormir-comentó Leon, algo taciturno.

-Tu padre trabaja muy duro para poder salvar la vida de muchas personas, cariño-le dijo Orihime, acariciando el cabello de su hijo-Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarle y hacerle saber que estamos orgullosos de él.

Leon asintió, sonriéndole a su madre.

Al ver aquella escena Akito no pudo evitar sentir un ligero pellizco de envidia y algo de dolor en su corazón. ¿Le habría acariciado así su madre si aún estuviese viva? ¿Qué hubiese dicho su padre?

Fue en ese momento en el que se le ocurrió algo.

-Tía Yuzu… ¿podéis adelantaros un momento? Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto.

-Akito, ya es casi medianoche, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas por ahí tú solo a estas horas…-dijo con tono preocupado- ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

Akito desvió la mirada ligeramente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo…-comenzó, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Deja al chico que se vaya-dijo Isshin de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- Aunque nos duela, ya no es un niño y sabe cuidarse solo, ¿verdad?

El joven Kurosaki permaneció unos instantes sorprendido, pero luego asintió y sonrió con gratitud a su abuelo.

-Volveré enseguida-prometió, haciendo una ligera reverencia- Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido a verme hoy.

Dicho esto se alejó rápidamente del grupo, sin acordarse de desprenderse de su Shinai, que todavía permanecía dentro de la funda,a su espalda.

-Papá, ¿de verdad crees que es buena idea…?

Isshin contempló con seriedad cómo su nieto se alejaba corriendo, sin poder evitar que una triste sonrisa aflorase a su rostro.

-No te preocupes, Yuzu-chan. Sé exactamente a dónde va…

**-Bleach 02-**

Cuando llegó al cementerio de Karakura, la luna llena ya se encontraba alta en el cielo, bañando con su fantasmal luz plateada la superficie del camposanto.

Para otra persona, aquel lugar ―y especialmente a aquellas horas de la noche― hubiese presentado un aspecto aterrador, pero al joven Kurosaki únicamente le transmitía una sensación de paz y desasosiego que conseguía calmar por completo su alma.

Aún con la tenue luz de la luna como única guía, el muchacho era capaz de guiarse con facilidad, dado que había recorrido aquel camino en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Eres tú, Akito-kun?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico se volvió ligeramente, buscando con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz y encontrándolo casi al instante.

Se trataba de un hombre de aspecto anciano, cabello canoso y con bastantes arrugas surcando la piel de su rostro. Rostro dominado por dos grandes ojos cuyo iris azulado parecían encerrar una gran sabiduría en su interior.

Pero aquello no era lo más característico del anciano, ya que el hombre flotaba literalmente a varios centímetros del suelo y de su pecho surgía lo que parecía ser una larga cadena de hierro.

Era un espíritu.

-Buenas noches, Otoro-san-saludó respetuosamente Akito con una leve reverencia, sin mostrar ningún signo de temor o sorpresa, más bien todo lo contrario a tenor de la amistosa sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro.

El espíritu anciano se acercó levitando hacia el muchacho.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

-Últimamente he estado ocupado, pero hoy he venido por un motivo especial-explicó.

-¿Y qué motivo es ese, mi joven amigo?-preguntó el fantasma, no sin cierta curiosidad.

Una sonrisa llena de orgullo nació en los labios del joven Kurosaki.

-He ganado el torneo de kendo-dijo, sin ser capaz de reprimir la satisfacción en su voz.

El anciano sonrió a su vez, en apariencia complacido.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que te vi. ¿No fue entonces cuando te apuntaste al dojo para empezar a practicar kendo?

Akito asintió, rememorando aquella tarde de hacía más de nueve años.

Hacía menos de un año que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico, en el que milagrosamente él no había estado implicado ya que aquel día se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Ishida por algún motivo que ya no recordaba.

Los primeros meses después del accidente se los había pasado encerrado en sí mismo incapaz de abrirse a nadie y pasando la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, sin darse cuenta de que con su actitud hacía que su tía Yuzu no parase de llorar por las noches. El día en que lo descubrió, casi por casualidad al tener que ir al lavabo en plena noche y escuchando los ahogados sollozos provenientes de la habitación de su tía, algo había cambiado en su interior, pese a que por aquel entonces no era más que un crío de cinco años y medio. El pequeño Akito descubrió que no soportaba ver sufrir a la gente que quería y mucho menos si la causa de su sufrimiento era él.

Por ello, a la mañana siguiente salió de casa con el Shinai que su padre le había regalado y corrió hasta el lugar en el que sus padres habían sido enterrados, lugar que únicamente había visitado en el momento del entierro, y se plantó frente a la tumba de su padre.

-¡Te lo juro, papá!-había gritado, sosteniendo la katana de madera frente a él-¡No dejaré que nadie vuelva a sufrir! ¡Me haré tan fuerte que pueda hacer sonreír siempre a la tía Yuzu! ¡Lo juro!

En aquel momento el pequeño había escuchado una risita detrás de él, por lo que se había vuelto con gran rapidez, encontrándose por primera vez con el anciano espíritu.

Aquel día Akito comprendió que poseía una habilidad al alcance de muy pocos.

Era capaz de ver fantasmas.

Al principio creyó que todo eran ilusiones suyas, que no era posible que los fantasmas que tanto miedo daban en las películas que ocasionalmente veía en la televisión cuando sus padres no se daban cuenta existieran realmente, pero poco a poco fue aceptándolo, dándose cuenta de que los espíritus distaban mucho de ser terroríficos y malvados.

Simplemente eran las sombras vagabundas de aquellos que habían muerto, le había dicho Otoro-san.

-Sí, aquel día decidí apuntarme a kendo-reconoció Akito, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Vaya…cómo pasa el tiempo…-murmuró el fantasma, agitando levemente la cabeza- Pero bueno, no te entretengo más, joven.

Dicho esto el fantasma se alejó levitando.

Akito lo contempló con una gotita de sudor en su sien. Hacía bastante que conocía a Otoro-san, por lo que ya se había acostumbrado bastante a su carácter, pero aún seguía sin ser capaz de comprender por qué aparecía y se iba tan súbitamente.

"Supongo que no quiere reconocer lo mucho que necesita hablar con alguien de vez en cuando"-pensó el joven Kurosaki con una media sonrisa.

Tras un instante decidió volver a ponerse en marcha, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino: las tumbas de sus padres, colocadas la una junto a la otra. A poca distancia de ellas se encontraba la tumba de su abuela paterna.

Akito se arrodilló y colocó sus manos de forma apropiada para rezar.

"Hola, papá y mamá. Hola también a ti, abuela. Sé que es un poco tarde para visitaros, pero quería deciros que he ganado el torneo de kendo, tal y como os prometí."

No era la primera vez que "hablaba" de aquella manera con sus seres queridos, tal y como le había enseñado su tía Yuzu la primera vez que habían ido juntos a rendirle respeto a sus difuntos.

El muchacho pasó varios minutos en aquella posición, hasta que volvió a ponerse de pie con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Adiós a todos. Volveré pronto con flores"-prometió mentalmente, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero el joven había estado tan ensimismado con lo que hacía que no notó la presencia situada a su espalda hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Akito al notar como su cara chocaba contra lo que supuso era el pecho de un hombre, sorprendentemente duro, que le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás.

Akito ya se veía en el suelo, pero el hombre le agarró fuertemente del brazo, manteniéndolo en pie. Antes de que el joven recuperase la horizontalidad, el hombre colocó la palma de su mano a escasos centímetros del pecho de Akito.

Durante un segundo, el chico creyó que un resplandor verde surgía de la palma del hombre hacia su pecho, pero en cuanto volvió a recuperar la estabilidad (un par de segundos después del choque) aquel extraño resplandor había desaparecido.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó, confuso, abriendo los ojos en gran medida.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpó el hombre, que debía rondar el metro ochenta.

-S…su mano…-balbuceó Akito, refiriéndose al resplandor verdoso que acababa de observar.

-¡Oh, qué despistado soy!-se quejó el hombre- ¡No te he visto hasta que te has dado la vuelta! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-E...eso creo…-masculló, todavía algo confuso por el golpe. ¿Era posible que hubiese imaginado el resplandor?

-De todos modos, ¿qué hace un chico como tú en el cementerio a estas horas?-preguntó el hombre, con curiosidad.

-Yo…mis padres…el torneo…

El hombre le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, chico?

-S…sí-afirmó Akito, alejándose unos metros del hombre-Y…ya me voy…

Dicho esto, el joven Kurosaki comenzó a andar dando leves trompicones. Aquel golpe definitivamente le había afectado, ya que incluso su visión parecía emborronarse por momentos.

A sus espaldas, el hombre sonrió.

El plan ya estaba en marcha.

**-Bleach 02-**

Las lágrimas resbalaban como perlas por las mejillas de la niña, que ya empezaba a notar los calambres azotando a sus cansadas piernas pidiéndole que se detuviese para así poder descansar.

Pero la pequeña no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera durante un segundo, porque la Bestia estaba cada vez más cerca. Podía notar su fétido aliento en la nuca, su saliva chorreando por las comisuras de la boca.

La pequeña atravesó corriendo lo que parecía ser un gran arco de piedra, con unas letras grabadas en él.

"**Cementerio de Karakura Town"**


	4. Rebirth

_Con éste capítulo se pone fin a la "presentación de personajes" y da comienzo al primer Arco o Saga del fic, "El Arrancar Rebelde"._

_Como "celebración" a tal evento (creo que se me está subiendo la emoción a la cabeza), al final del capítulo encontraréis la primera Ficha de Personaje (tengo planeado agregar bastantes más de forma esporádica)._

_Espero que os guste ^^_

**Don Conono:** Al leer el contenido del mensaje ya di por hecho que eras tú. Isshin es un personaje genial, es un recurso tanto para las situaciones de comedia como para los momentos más serios. La verdad es que me encanta. El hombre del choque es MUY importante en el desarrollo de la historia, y hasta ahí puedo leer ^^U

Debo aclarar que Leon también es muy importante, por lo que no tardará en descubrir algunos de los secretos de su padre…

Gracias otra vez por comentar =)

**Giby-chan:** Sip, la verdad es que debe ser una situación muy traumática que un ser así te persiga con la intención de hacerte su cena… :S

**3**

**Rebirth**

La Criatura se detuvo, indecisa, al contemplar el arco que anunciaba el comienzo del cementerio. Pese a que no había ningún impedimento _físico_, los de su especie solían evitar aquella zona, dedicándose a cazar en la periferia de la ciudad.

En aquel cementerio había _algo_ que conseguía poner la piel de gallina incluso a un ser como él.

¿Debía arriesgarse tanto por una presa tan pequeña? ¿Por qué el ama había insistido tanto en que debía ser cazada?

La Criatura se permitió emitir un grotesco gruñido cargado de enfado antes de atravesar el arco y proseguir con la cacería.

**-Bleach 03-**

Akito tuvo que apoyarse ligeramente en una de las lápidas, temiendo seriamente el caer al suelo si se soltaba. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué sentía como si cada ápice de su cuerpo estuviese febril? ¿Por qué su visión se nublaba de aquella manera? ¿Qué era aquel hormigueo que parecía surgir de su interior y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se pusiese de gallina?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Akito-kun?-preguntó con voz preocupada Otoro, colocándose junto a él y observándole con detenimiento.

-N…no sé qué…me…pasa…-tartamudeó Akito, sintiendo como unos fuertes escalofríos comenzaban a recorrer su columna vertebral, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo.

-Chico, esto no tiene buen aspecto, deberías buscar ayuda…

Pero lo único de lo que fue capaz el joven Kurosaki fue de sentarse, apoyando la espalda en la lápida en la que había estado apoyado. En un intento por recuperarse, cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse.

-Me habrá…sentado algo…mal en la cena…

-Muchacho, no creo que exista alimento en tan mal estado como para hacerte esto…

-Sólo necesito…un minuto…-dijo el chico de cabello azabache, tratando de regular su respiración, tarea bastante difícil.

-Ese hombre con el que has chocado…-murmuró Otoro, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

Akito alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el espíritu.

-¿Lo…conoces?-preguntó.

El anciano espíritu negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, no lo había visto nunca y ya sabes que llevo mucho tiempo en este cementerio…Pero tenía algo…

"Puede que no me haya imaginado ese resplandor…"-pensó Akito.

Pero si no lo había imaginado, ¿de qué podía tratarse? Jamás había escuchado de ninguna enfermedad que se transmitiese mediante un resplandor verduzco, ni de ningún arma o artefacto que produjesen aquel brillo.

El muchacho meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Seguramente sea eso, que… me he comido un alimento en mal estado. Ya sabía yo que no teníamos que ir a un restaurante… que propusiese mi abuelo…

Otoro le dirigió una mirada con cierta diversión, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Bueno, puede que tengas…-pero el espíritu se detuvo súbitamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia algún punto a su izquierda y abriendo los ojos como platos.

De no ser un fantasma, Akito hubiese jurado que había palidecido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Otoro-san?-preguntó, alarmado por la conducta del espíritu.

-No…no es posible…-murmuraba éste, mientras una expresión aterrada se apoderaba de sus facciones.

-¿Otoro…?

Súbitamente, el fantasma se alejó varios metros, la expresión aterrada todavía en su rostro.

-Nunca se habían adentrado tanto en el cementerio…-murmuró, consternado.

-¿Quién se ha internado en el cementerio?-preguntó Akito, esforzándose por levantarse-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Otoro-san?

El espíritu se volvió lentamente hacia él, con la mirada perdida.

―Precisamente de eso, Akito-kun…-murmuró-Estoy hablando de demonios…

**-Bleach 03-**

La pequeña se detuvo finalmente, colocándose tras una lápida lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarla, y trató de recuperar el aliento tragando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un cementerio. Su huida había sido tan a ciegas que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar a dónde se dirigía, y sin embargo algo le decía que no había llegado a aquel lugar por simple casualidad.

Pero no podía perder el tiempo pensando. La Criatura ya debía estar cerca de ella, por lo que debía seguir moviéndose.

O no volvería a ver la luz de un nuevo día.

**-Bleach 03-**

-Vete a casa, chico-ordenó secamente el anciano espíritu, avanzando lentamente entre las hileras de lápidas, alejándose de Akito.

-¡Espera!-dijo Akito, tratando de seguirle. El malestar dentro de él todavía no había desaparecido, por lo que cada paso le costaba una gran cantidad de concentración y esfuerzo-¿A qué te refieres con demonios? ¡Joder, espérate un momento!

Pero el anciano espíritu parecía hacer caso omiso de sus palabras, sin dejar de levitar hacia delante.

-¡Otoro-san!-masculló el joven, perdiendo los nervios.

Nunca había visto al anciano fantasma comportarse de aquella manera, tan decidido y a la par aterrado. ¿Y a qué se refería cuando hablaba de demonios?

-¡Espérese un momento, maldita sea!-casi gritó.

El fantasma se giró repentinamente, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de enfado.

-¡No, chico, hazme caso de una jodida vez y vete a casa!-espetó, casi con furia.

Akito se quedó congelado por la sorpresa.

El fantasma pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero no se disculpó ni cambió la expresión de sus ojos.

-Eres un buen chico, Akito-kun-dijo finalmente, dándose la vuelta para proseguir con su camino- Por eso tienes que irte de aquí inmediatamente. Tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones y jamás me perdonaría que algo malo te ocurriese por mi culpa.

Dicho esto, el anciano continuó levitando, sin volver atrás la mirada.

**-Bleach 03-**

Otoro Murotaka suspiró, entristecido.

Se sentía mal por haber gritado al joven Akito, al que casi consideraba una especie de nieto. Recordaba claramente la primera vez que lo había visto, así como la profunda tristeza que atenazó su pecho al contemplar la tristeza de sus ojos marrones.

En sus 100 años de existencia, jamás había visto unos ojos tan tristes.

Pero no tenía otra alternativa, por supuesto. El joven todavía tenía mucho tiempo por vivir, no podía permitirse ponerle en peligro.

Y aquella situación estaba completamente llena de peligro.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba como Guardián del cementerio, pocas de aquellas horribles criaturas se había internado demasiado en sus dominios, gracias a las poderosas barreras que habían sido colocadas a su alrededor tiempo atrás.

Incluso cuando las barreras se vinieron abajo, las criaturas evitaron el lugar, percibiendo aún los vestigios del poder que durante tanto tiempo las había mantenido a raya.

Hasta ahora.

Un movimiento a su izquierda hizo que el anciano espíritu se pusiese en guardia, alarmado.

Pero pronto volvió a calmarse al ver el causante del movimiento.

Se trataba de una niña, que debía rondar los ocho o nueve años, de piel pálida y cabello castaño adornado con dos coletas en la parte superior.

Del centro de su camiseta rosa surgía una Cadena del Destino.

Aquella pequeña era un espíritu, al igual que él.

-¡Eh, pequeña!-saludó el hombre, acercándose a ella.

A niña dio un respingo, preparada para echar a correr, pero entonces avistó al hombre y permaneció quieta, detrás de una escultura en forma de ángel que una familia había hecho construir junto a la tumba de su familiar fallecido.

-¡Shhh!-exclamó la pequeña, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios-Está cerca, podría escucharnos…

El anciano comprendió con rapidez.

Aquella niña debía ser el motivo por el que una de las criaturas se había internado en el camposanto.

-No te preocupes, ahora ya estás a…

Un gran estruendo ahogó el resto de sus palabras, empujando a ambos espíritus contra el suelo y levantando una gran cortina de humo que les impidió ver nada a su alrededor.

-¡Ya eres mía, perra!-rugió una voz de ultratumba tras ellos.

Otoro alzó la vista lo suficiente como para ver el enorme cuerpo de la criatura alzándose a través de la cortina de humo.

-Lo siento, pequeña…-susurró, abrazando el cuerpo de la niña contra el suyo con la estúpida esperanza de poder protegerla.

Con un movimiento rápido, la Criatura descargó su puño sobre sus dos presas…

Golpe que nunca llegó a impactar, ya que algo se había interpuesto en el último momento.

Colocado entre el puño de la criatura y los dos espíritus caídos, utilizando su Shinai para contener el ataque se encontraba un atónito pero decidido Akito Kurosaki.

-¿Llego demasiado tarde, Otoro-san?-preguntó con una sonrisa rebelde.

**-Bleach 03-**

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, idiota?-preguntó atónito Otoro.

-¡Eh, que acabo de salvarte de un oso! Podrías agradecérmelo, ¿no?-se quejó el muchacho.

-¿Un oso?-preguntó el anciano fantasma, con una gotita de sudor en su sien-¡Eso no es un oso, pedazo de idiota!

-¿Eh?-exclamó el joven Kurosaki, dirigiendo una mirada a la enorme criatura que tenía enfrente.

En la distancia y con todo aquel polvo, a Akito le había parecido un gran oso. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado.

La criatura frente a él debía de medir unos dos metros y era mucho más robusta que cualquier humano que Akito hubiese visto en su vida. Su piel parecía estar cubierta por una especie de pelaje parduzco.

Pero fueron dos detalles los que más confundieron al moreno. En primer lugar, la cabeza de aquel ser parecía estar cubierta por una máscara blanca, semejante a una calavera, con dos ranuras por los que se podían observar unos ojos de un inquietante color escarlata, además de unos dientes de gran tamaño.

El segundo detalle era un gran agujero en el pecho de la criatura.

Akito no había visto jamás un ser como aquel.

-¿¡Un jodido humano de mierda es capaz de parar mi golpe?-exclamó, incrédula, la Criatura.

"¿Puede hablar?"Pensó Akito, aún más descolocado. "Joder, ese golpe tiene que haberme hecho papilla la cabeza, pronto empezaré a ver elefantes rosas bailando a mi alrededor"

-¡Apártate de ahí!-gritó Otoro a sus espaldas, sacando al joven de su estupefacción.

Con un rápido movimiento, el joven Kurosaki se alejó varios metros de la amenazante bestia.

-¿Qué coño es esa cosa, Otoro-san?-preguntó.

-Es un Hollow, un espíritu maligno. Se alimenta de los espíritus que vagan por la Tierra.

Akito tardó un segundo en comprender lo que el viejo espíritu le estaba contando. ¿Podía ser cierto? Si lo pensaba bien, ¿no era tan posible que existieran espíritus malignos al igual que los que veía cada día? Sin embargo, jamás había visto a uno de aquellos Hollow…

-¿Y pensabas enfrentarte a esta cosa tú solo?-le gritó, tras decidir que sus dudas podían esperar.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso poner a nadie en pe… ¡Cuidado!

Akito tuvo el tiempo justo para rodar hacia un costado, esquivando de milagro otro puñetazo de la enorme bestia.

-¡Nadie se mete en mi cacería!-gritó el Hollow, furioso, enviando otro golpe hacia el muchacho.

Éste, movido por el instinto, colocó su katana de madera entre el Hollow y él, deteniendo con ella el poderoso puñetazo. Sin embargo, el Shinai soltó un sonoro chasquido. No soportaría otro golpe como ése.

Cuando el Hollow volvió a atacar, Akito se las arregló para escabullirse por debajo de sus piernas.

-¡Marchaos de aquí!-gritó, dirigiéndose a los dos espíritus-¡Intentaré entretenerlo!

La duda se dibujó en los ojos del fantasma más anciano, pero acabó asintiendo.

-¡Buscaré ayuda!-prometió, tomando a la niña de la mano y comenzando a alejarse.

El Hollow soltó una profunda carcajada.

-¿Crees que puedes contenerme, humano?

Akito no respondió. Era obvio que no podía ganar (únicamente tenía una katana de madera como arma), pero al menos podía ganar algo de tiempo.

-Hace tiempo prometí que no dejaría que hicieran daño a las personas que me importan-suspiró el muchacho – Y me educaron para que siempre cumpliera con mis promesas.

Akito estaba aterrado, pero sabía que dejarse llevar por su miedo sería fatal. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantener ocupado a aquel ser para dar una oportunidad a su amigo y a la niña para escapar.

Continuó corriendo, tratando de evitar los poderosos golpes que cada vez se acercaban más a él. El chico había tenido la esperanza de que el Hollow comenzase a cansarse, pero si era así no daba ninguna muestra de ello, si no que parecía aumentar su ira y brío con cada ataque.

"No podré aguantar mucho más…"pensó el muchacho, que cada vez encontraba más costoso respirar con normalidad.

En ese momento una piedra de gran tamaño impactó en un costado de la máscara del Hollow, que emitió un rugido cargado de ira.

-¡Corre!-gritó Otoro, lanzando otra piedra hacia la bestia. Tras él se encontraba la niña, claramente asustada.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?-preguntó Akito- ¡Eres tú el que tiene que correr!

-¡¿Crees que voy a dejarte atrás?-casi gritó el anciano espíritu con fiereza, sin dejar de arrojar piedras al Hollow.

Éste, furioso por los constantes impactos que recibía, cargó contra los dos espíritus, dispuesto a acabar con aquella molestia de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en su pierna derecha le hizo trastabillar.

-¡Tú oponente soy yo!-rugió Akito, con el Shinai fuertemente agarrado.

El Hollow no tardó en deducir que había sido aquel humano con tu insignificante palito de madera el causante del dolor en su pierna.

Con toda la furia que le recorría por dentro, envió un derechazo hacia el muchacho.

Akito, al ver el puño acercarse con tanta rapidez, trató de esquivarlo rodando hacia la derecha.

Pero en aquel momento, se quedó paralizado. El malestar que había comenzado a sentir después del golpe pareció estallar con una magnitud mucho mayor en su interior, como si se tratase de la erupción de un volcán dormido durante mucho tiempo.

El mundo a su alrededor se detuvo, difuminándose en una miríada de sombras, quedando únicamente los latidos de su alocado corazón y un cosquilleo en la mano que sostenía el Shinai. Sin percatarse de ello, un aura verdusca comenzó a rodear su mano, alargándose hasta rodear todo el filo de madera de su arma.

"¿Qué…?"pensó el muchacho, sin comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo.

En aquel mismo instante el puño del Hollow se estrelló contra su costado, lanzándolo por los aires y poniendo en marcha el mundo a su alrededor de nuevo. El impacto lo envió hasta un grupo de lápidas situadas a su izquierda, rompiendo varias de ellas y quedando ligeramente enterrado bajo los restos.

-¡Akito!-rugió Otoro, tratando de dirigirse hacia su amigo caído.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, viejo?-preguntó con sorna el Hollow, interponiéndose en el camino del anciano fantasma, abriendo sus fauces con gesto amenazador.

Pero entonces la pequeña niña, que había permanecido en todo momento tras la protección de Otoro, se colocó frente a éste, extendiendo sus bracitos en una actitud defensiva.

-¡No les hagas más daño!-suplicó, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-¡Cómeme si quieres, pero para ya!

El Hollow pareció sorprendido durante un segundo, para después estallar en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Me ofreces el postre cuando tengo delante de mí un buffet libre? ¡Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, cría!

La mano del anciano se posó suavemente sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, en un gesto paternal.

-Sal de aquí-murmuró Otoro con voz serena.

-¡Pero entonces se lo comerá a usted!-protestó la niña.

-Todo irá bien…-afirmó el anciano, decidido.

El Hollow emitió otra de sus sonoras carcajadas.

-No deberías prometer lo que no puedes cumplir, viejo-dijo, alzando su musculoso brazo derecho, preparado para descargar el golpe definitivo- Ésta vez nadie vendrá a rescataros, escoria…

Un estallido verde surgió a espaldas del monstruo súbitamente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-comentó una voz detrás del Hollow, haciendo que éste se quedase paralizado por la sorpresa.

-¡Tú, jodido…!

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, su brazo derecho cayó al suelo, limpiamente amputado.

Frente a él, con un hilo de sangre corriendo a través de la parte derecha del rostro pero con expresión completamente decidida, se alzaba Akito Kurosaki.

Sin embargo, no parecía el mismo que pocos instantes antes había estado enterrado bajo los escombros de las lápidas. En su mano derecha, el filo de madera de su Shinai había sido sustituido por lo que parecía ser una corriente de energía de color completamente negro, que se alargaba hasta tocar la guardia de la katana de madera. Asimismo, los ojos del joven parecían refulgir ligeramente con una tonalidad verdosa.

El Hollow emitió un alarido de dolor, alzando el muñón del que previamente había sido su brazo, maldiciendo al joven.

-Akito-kun, ¿qué…?-comenzó a preguntar el anciano, asombrado.

-Ahora puedo cortarle-dijo simplemente el joven Kurosaki, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Voy a matarte!-rugió el Hollow, lanzándose de cabeza hacia el muchacho.

Éste no se apartó, sino que, dando un pequeño salto hacia delante, atravesó limpiamente la máscara de la criatura, que únicamente fue capaz de emitir un gemido de sorpresa antes de desintegrarse en el aire.

-Y ahora, Otoro-san, vas a tener que responder a algunas preguntas-dijo Akito, girándose hacia el anciano con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

El anciano no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no me queda otra.

**-Bleach 03-**

El hombre se retiró lentamente del cementerio, más que satisfecho.

El chico había logrado despertar su Fullbring.

Las cosas iban a ponerse muy interesantes a partir de aquel momento.

**-Ficha de Personaje-**

**Nombre:** Akito Kurosaki

**Edad:** 15

**Descripción física:** Joven de complexión fibrosa gracias a la práctica de Kendo desde muy tierna edad. Su cabello es azabache, corto e indomable, con una especie de fina coleta que surge de la parte de la nuca y llega a sobrepasar ligeramente la altura de sus hombros. Sus facciones recuerdan levemente a su padre, sobre todo por sus ojos de color miel.

**Descripción psicológica:** Akito es decidido, reflexivo y si la ocasión lo reclama, calculador. La pérdida de sus padres le afectó, pero no deja que se convierta en un lastre constante. Trata de proteger siempre a sus seres queridos, sintiéndose demasiado mal cuando no lo consigue. Es más social de lo que fue su padre, sin tratar de dar esa imagen de tipo duro, pareciéndose más su carácter al de Rukia.

**Le gusta:** El Kendo, leer manga, jugar a consolas con Leon, el arroz, escuchar música.

**No le gusta:** La piña, las arañas, las bromas de su abuelo.

**Referencia:** Personalmente, me imagino a Akito muy parecido al Arrancar 26 de la Fracción de Barragan, Ggio Vega.

**Tema musical (si Tite-sama lo hizo, yo también xD):** You Can Do Magic (America)


	5. With Great Power Comes

_Este capítulo es una transición necesaria hacia lo que viene, lo siento si no os parece tan interesante como los anteriores ^^U_

_Aprovecho para responder una duda que varios me habéis hecho, el Fullbring de Akito. Para empezar, el Fullbring es una habilidad de aquellos humanos cuyos __**antepasados**__ (no necesariamente la mdre) fueron atacados por un Hollow. El reiatsu del Hollow se queda presente en el cuerpo de la víctima y pasa de generación en generación. Teniendo en cuenta que tanto el padre, la madre y el abuelo de Akito fueron atacados por Hollows en muchas ocasiones era de esperar que el pequeño pudiese despertar el Fullbring algún día, ¿no?xD_

**Maxblast:** Como ya he dicho, el Fullbring no es algo que pueda prevenirse, ya que queda latente en el cuerpo de la persona, así que ni Ichigo ni Rukia podían hacer nada por evitar que surgiese en su hijo. Sin embargo, como ya se verña más adelante en el fic, no fueron tan irresponsables como parece… ;D

Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic, gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero verte de nuevo ^^

**Riuk25:** ¡Muchas gracias! *w* En el prólogo ya se dan algunas pistas sobre los "invasores". Me alegro mucho de que te guste ^^

**Don Conono: **El Fullbring fue una herencia tanto de su madre como de su padre, ya que no es necesariamente que el Hollow ataque a la madre en el momento del embarazo, es algo que queda dentro del progenitor/a de forma latente. Y teniendo en cuenta el Hollow interior de Ichigo, todavía más motivo xD.

Con respecto al ama de los Hollow, sí, es bastante fuerte, algo que le viene de familia… _jus jus_.

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ^^

**4**

**With Great Power Comes…**

Akito abrió los ojos lentamente, ligeramente confuso.

Había tenido un sueño extraño, algo relacionado con un monstruo devorador de niñas y una visita al cementerio.

"Tengo que dejar de leer manga antes de acostarme…"se dijo a sí mismo, pasando una mano por su cabello, en un intento inútil por domarlo y soltando un gran bostezo.

No sin cierta pereza, el muchacho se levantó de su cama, con los ojos aún entrecerrados.

-Buenos días-saludó mecánicamente al espíritu de una niña que lo observaba con curiosidad, colocada de rodillas sobre la cama.

Un momento…

Akito giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella y parpadeó varias veces.

Su grito resonó por toda la casa.

**-Bleach 04-**

El joven Kurosaki tuvo que emplear un buen rato en convencer a sus tíos que el grito que había emitido se debía a una fuerte pesadilla, que se encontraba perfectamente y que no había razón para preocuparse por nada.

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo en su habitación (amueblada con un escritorio, una cama, un armario empotrado y varias estanterías repletas de novelas y tomos manga) dirigió una mirada incrédula al fantasma de la niña, que durante la aparición de su familia se había metido en el armario y que en aquel momento volvía a dejarse ver.

-Lo que pasó anoche… ¿fue real?-preguntó, casi sin poder creérselo.

La pequeña asintió.

-¿Me enfrenté a aquel…monstruo?

Otro asentimiento.

Akito tuvo que tumbarse en la cama, esforzándose por asimilar los hechos y tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

**- (La noche anterior) -**

Con un sonido que sonó muy parecido a un siseo, la energía oscura que había rodeado el filo del Shinai desapareció, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Pero Akito se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado: ahora la katana de madera le transmitía una nueva sensación, como si pudiese sentirla vibrando contra su piel…

"Como si tuviese alma" reflexionó el muchacho, perplejo.

-Increíble…-murmuró el anciano Otoro, incapaz de esconder el asombro en sus ojos.

-Yo… cuando ese monstruo me ha derribado, por un momento he sentido que algo dentro de mí estallaba y entonces ha surgido esa energía y…-pero el chico no pudo continuar, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para definir lo que había sucedido.

Otoro se acercó a él, preocupado por la sangre que manaba de la frente del chico. Por suerte se trataba de un pequeño corte que apenas se vislumbraba bajo el flequillo del muchacho.

-Akito-kun, has sido muy valiente-le felicitó con sinceridad.

El chico asintió, aunque parecía encontrarse a kilómetros de allí.

"No es de extrañar"- pensó el fantasma- "Su mundo se ha trastocado de una manera tan grande que va a costarle ser capaz de asimilarlo"

-Yo…-comenzó el muchacho, mirando al espíritu.

-Comprendo que tengas muchas preguntas, y voy a intentar responderlas todas todo lo bien que pue…

-Casi me meo encima-finalizó Akito, cortando el discurso del fantasma y provocando que dos gotitas de sudor apareciesen en su sien y en la de la pequeña, que observaba la escena visiblemente más relajada.

Unos minutos después, con el shock ya pasado y apoyado contra una lápida, Akito comenzó sus preguntas.

-Esa cosa que nos ha atacado, ese…

-Hollow-precisó el anciano al ver que Akito no recordaba el término.

-Ese Hollow, ¿a qué te referías al decir que se trataba de un espíritu maligno? ¿Por qué os quería hacer su cena? ¿Por qué nunca había visto uno antes? ¿Por qué tengo superpoderes? ¿Por qué…?

-¡Alto, alto!-exclamó con cierta alarma el fantasma-No puedo contestar a mil preguntas a la vez.

Veamos… Cuando una persona muere, su alma se desprende del cuerpo. Los espíritus como yo que has visto hasta ahora son esa "alma". Si te fijas, todos los espíritus tenemos esta cadena-señaló la cadena que surgía de su pecho- a la que llamamos "Cadena del Destino. Esta cadena se corroe poco a poco, en un proceso que puede durar décadas. Si la Cadena se corroe del todo, los espíritus "buenos" se convierten en Hollow, la criatura a la que acabas de derrotar, pierden la razón y su único objetivo es devorar a otros espíritus buenos.

-Entonces, ¿no hay manera de evitar convertirse en Hollow?

El rostro del anciano se llenó de una súbita tristeza.

-La había.

Antes la expresión interrogativa del muchacho, el anciano espíritu continuó con su explicación.

-Desde hace miles de años, una raza de entes espirituales tiene la misión de regular el paso de los espíritus al "otro mundo", así como de dar caza a los Hollow. Eran llamados Shinigami.

-Espera, ¿"Shinigami"? ¿Dioses de la muerte? Y… ¿Eran? ¿En pasado?

El anciano asintió.

-Fueron exterminados hace diez años.

Akito parpadeó varias veces, tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir: al morir, las personas se transformaban en espíritus con cadenas en el pecho condenadas a transformarse en monstruos poseídos por un hambre insaciable hacia otros espíritus y todo porque una raza llamada "Shinigami" había sido exterminada hacía diez años…

-Dios, vaya golpe he tenido que darme contra esa lápida-masculló, convencido de que en cualquier momento se despertaría en su cama, sin monstruos asesinos ni "dioses de la muerte" extintos.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, Akito-kun, pero es la verdad.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos mientras el joven Kurosaki trataba de poner en orden sus ideas. Sabía que Otoro-san no le mentiría, es decir, él mismo se había dado cuenta de la existencia de espíritus desde que tenía cinco años. Y por si fuera poco, se había enfrentado a uno de aquellos demonios, a un Hollow, y las heridas que había recibido no eran para nada fruto de su imaginación.

Simplemente, aceptar todo aquello significaba aceptar que existía un mundo más allá de los límites racionales que conocía.

Significaba entrar de lleno en aquel mundo sin tener la certeza de poder salir de él.

Akito inspiró profundamente varias veces, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué les sucedió a los Shinigami?-preguntó finalmente, sin ningún matiz de duda en su voz. Había decidido confiar en el anciano.

-Estalló una guerra en "el otro mundo", el sitio al que iban a parar las almas de los fallecidos conducidos por los Shinigami. No sé quiénes fueron sus rivales, o cómo pudieron derrotarles con tanta facilidad, pero en cuestión de días fueron completamente exterminados. Desde entonces los espíritus son incapaces de cruzar al otro lado y acaban convirtiéndose, antes o después, en Hollow, o son devorados por éstos.

Akito frunció el entrecejo, confuso.

-Por lo que dices parece que tendrían que haber espíritus a montones, y yo apenas he visto a un par aparte de ti.

-Han aprendido a esconderse, Akito-kun-dijo, sonriendo con tristeza.

"Es lógico"-pensó el joven Kurosaki- "Si yo fuese un espíritu también intentaría esconderme de esas cosas…"

-¿Por qué nunca he visto antes a un Hollow?

Esta vez el anciano se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Bueno… Los humanos normales, como ya sabes, no pueden ver a los espíritus ni a los Hollow. Únicamente aquellos con un gran poder espiritual pueden. Tú puedes ver espíritus desde niño, así que quizás debemos asumir que cuando tu poder ha crecido lo suficiente ha sido el momento en el que ha despertado tu capacidad para ver Hollows.

Akito asintió, aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

-Ya, ¿pero no es mucha casualidad que precisamente "despierte" mi capacidad de ver Hollows al mismo tiempo que...-señaló su Shinai, queriendo dar a entender la extraña oleada de energía oscura que le había permitido acabar con el monstruo.

-Hablando de eso… ¿habías sido capaz de liberar reiatsu antes?

-¿Reiatsu?-preguntó, parpadeando varias veces, sin saber a qué se refería.

-El reiatsu es la cantidad de energía espiritual presente en tu cuerpo-explicó Otoro, suspirando- Y estoy seguro que lo que ha rodeado el filo de tu Shinai era tu propio reiatsu.

Akito negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca había oído hablar del Ruiatsu-dijo con sinceridad.

-Reiatsu-le corrigió el fantasma.

Akito se quedó pensativo. Hacía varios minutos que una idea no dejaba de rondar por su mente.

-¿Y si el hombre con el que he chocado ha tenido algo que ver?-preguntó, recordando el resplandor verde que había visto y la extraña sensación que había tenido después del encontronazo.

-No se me había ocurrido…-admitió el espíritu, pensativo- Lo cierto es que nunca antes le había visto por aquí…

Akito entrecerró los ojos. No se le ocurría ninguna otra posibilidad y estaba claro que su súbita capacidad para ver Holows y el despertar de sus "poderes" tenían algo que ver.

.Por cierto, Otoro-san-dijo de pronto, cayendo en un detalle que había pasado por alto- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de Shinigamis, Hollows y espíritus?

Otoro sonrió, como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta.

-Es una larga historia, Akito-kun, y ya se ha hecho bastante tarde.

Akito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Mierda! Le he dicho a mi tía que no tardaría… van a matarme-se lamentó, poniéndose en pie con rapidez.

El anciano sonrió, alegrándose de que el encontronazo que acababa de tener con el Hollow no hubiese repercutido en el carácter del joven. En eso, era igual a su padre…

-Akito-kun-dijo, haciendo que el joven se volviera hacia él- El poder que has despertado no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera. A partir de ahora, los Hollow serán capaces de percibir tu reiatsu, por lo que no sería extraño que pudieses sufrir algún ataque. Además, por primera vez en mucho tiempo surge alguien capaz de acabar con ellos y llevar algo de paz a los espíritus que cazan. Así que debo preguntarte esto, y no quiero que me respondas ahora mismo, pero debes comenzar a pensarlo: ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

**- (Tiempo Presente) -**

Akito emitió un largo suspiro tras recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Con las palabras de Otoro todavía resonando en su cabeza ("¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?") el joven se incorporó ligeramente en la cama, pasando de estar tumbado a estar sentado.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con sus poderes, pero tenía una cosa escalofriantemente clara.

A partir de aquel momento, nada iba a ser igual.


	6. Great Responsability

_Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más. Creo que es el que más he disfrutado escribir ya me diréis qué os parece. ;D_

**Don Conono:** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y quiero agradecerte los comentarios tan elaborados que siempre haces, de verdad que me motivan mucho ^^

El título del capítulo anterior (así como el de éste) son un homenaje a mi personaje de cómics favorito: nuestro amistoso vecino Spider-man. Además, creo que la frase que hizo famoso al tío Ben es algo que todos podemos adaptar en mayor o menor medida a nuestra vida (aunque por desgracia no tengamos poderes arácnidos TwT)

Me alegra haberte resuelto las dudas acerca del Fullbring ^^

**Riuk25:** Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando *w*. En cuanto al equilibrio, aún queda algo de tiempo para que se descubra a los nuevos residentes del Sereitei y la forma en la que mantienen el equilibrio-

Gracias por comentar ^^

**Girl Master Houndoom: **¡Muchas gracias por comentar, nee-san!^^

**MystiqueDemous:** Tu avatar es bastante…desconcertante OwO. Anyway, mil gracias por comentar y me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia ^^

_¿Por qué no me decís cuál de los amigos de Akito os gusta más en vuestro próximo review? *w*_

**5**

…**Great Responsability**

Akito Kuorsaki permanecía con la mirada perdida más allá del gran ventanal situado a su izquierda, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, sentado en su pupitre en la última fila de la clase.

La voz de la profesora le llegaba lejana, como si se encontrase a cientos de kilómetros de él, convirtiéndose en un susurro constante que en aquel momento no interesaba al joven en lo más mínimo.

A varios pupitres de distancia se encontraba Leon Ishida, que observaba con preocupación a su amigo. Sabía que Akito sólo se encerraba de tal forma en sí mismo cuando algo le preocupaba y por su actitud se podía deducir que se trataba de algo importante.

-Leon-kun, ¿qué le pasa a Kurosaki hoy?-susurró una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándole ligeramente. La voz pertenecía a Kato Kojima, un amigo común de Akito y Leon, hijo de Mizuiro Kojima, que había ido a la misma clase que los padres de Akito y Leon y que había formado una gran amistad con ellos.

Mizuiro había estado coqueteando con una gran cantidad de mujeres desde que ingresó en la universidad, pero fue en su último año cuando conoció a su media naranja y con la que había concebido a Kato. Éste guardaba un gran parecido físico con su padre, tanto por su tez algo pálida cómo por su cabello azabache (así como su innegable rostro de rasgos atractivos) pero no parecía haber heredado el instinto mujeriego que su padre había demostrado en su juventud.

Leon se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, lleva así toda la mañana.

Un dramático suspiro surgió de varios pupitres a la derecha de ambos.

De pronto un chico completamente vestido de negro, con un pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro, se colocó en cuclillas junto a Leon con una pose que recordaba a un ninja de alguna película pésima de los años setenta.

Tanto Leon como Kato lo observaron con enormes gotas de sudor en sus sienes y expresiones que estaban a medio camino entre la perplejidad y el escepticismo.

-Está claro que no conocéis el espíritu de un adolescente de quince años, mis queridos amigos-dijo el "ninja", aplicando un tono lleno de emoción a su voz.

-¿Q…qué cojones…?-masculló Leon.

-Asano, cada día estoy más seguro que eres subnormal-comentó Kato como quien comenta que está a punto de llover.

El "ninja" hizo una pose llena de dramatismo, colocando su puño derecho a la altura del corazón, como si hubiese sido alcanzado por una flecha.

-Ah…-volvió a suspirar, girando su cabeza hacia un lado- No esperaba que comprendierais la magnitud del problema al que nos enfrentamos, pero pensar que mis propios camaradas… mis compañeros de sangre… son incapaces de apoyarme a mí, su líder espiritual…

Entonces se subió ligeramente el pasamontañas, revelando el rostro de Suguro Asano, hijo de Keigo Asano, otro de los amigos de infancia de los padres de Akito y Leon. A diferencia de Kato, Suguro había heredado por completo el carácter de su padre, siendo una de sus máximas en la vida encontrar el traje de camuflaje perfecto.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó, poniéndose en pie- ¿Qué os parece mi traje de camuflaje 1.5.3 Versión 2.0.1?

Leon no dejaba de mirar a la profesora, esperando a que hiciera alguna muestra de haber visto a su amigo. Ésta, sin embargo, continuaba dando la clase sin interrupción, sin reparar en la presencia del "ninja camuflado"

-No me jodas que esa cosa funciona…-masculló, incrédulo.

Suguro soltó una risita.

-He tenido que ahorrar seis meses para comprarlo a través de la teletienda-explicó, dándose aires de superioridad, como si hubiese ganado una medalla olímpica.

-Podrías haber invertido el dinero en un psicólogo-objetó Kato, haciendo que Suguro volviese a adoptar su pose de indignación.

Leon meneó varias veces la cabeza.

-¿Es que acaso tú sabes lo que le ocurre a Akito?

Suguro se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla en un gesto de superioridad.

-Por supuesto, Leon-kun.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que el joven abandonase su pose, haciendo que una gotita de sudor resbalase de nuevo por la sien de Leon.

-¿Y piensas decírnoslo?-preguntó al fin.

-¡Pienso mostrároslo!-anunció, decidido.

Acto seguido, comenzó a acercarse hacia el pupitre de Akito con lo que parecían ser pasos de ballet.

-¡No te asustes, Akito, soy yo!-dijo al colocarse de cuclillas, tal y como había hecho unos segundos antes con Leon- ¡No creas que te habla con susurros el viento, puesto que mis vestimentas me camuflan de la vista de aquellos cuya mirada se pierde en las tinieblas de la cotidianeidad!

-Ha vuelto a mirar _"Shakespeare In Love"_- suspiró Leon.

-Nah, simplemente es retrasado-comentó Kato, garabateando algo en su libreta.

Akito siguió mirando por la ventana, sin inmutarse.

-Sé que lo que te aflige el corazón es el amor imposible que tu corazón bombea por una damisela pura como la luna, ¿cierto?-dijo Suguro con tono plenamente convencido.

Akito siguió ignorándolo, pero una ligera vena había comenzado a palpitar en su frente.

-Mira, Akito…Sé que tu belleza no se puede comparar con la mía, pero si lo intentas sé que lograrás alcanzar el amor que tanto…

Pero no pudo acabar su consejo, ya que una patada del joven Kurosaki lo mandó a volar hasta el otro extremo de la clase.

Suguro, tendido en el suelo, comenzó a hacer su "pose de indignación", pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

-Asano-kun, cuando dejes de jugar a los ninjas, ¿puedes ir al despacho del director?-preguntó con fría amabilidad la profesora, que había estado al tanto de su presencia desde el principio.

Leon, Akito y Kato dejaron escapar un suspiro simultáneo mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por sus sienes.

**- Bleach 05 -**

-Entonces, ¿estás bien, Kurosaki?-preguntó Kato, sorbiendo distraídamente su zumo de piña.

Akito asintió, masticando una de las bolas de arroz que su tía le había puesto de almuerzo.

-Esta noche no he dormido gran cosa-explicó cuando acabó de masticar- Por eso estaba tan distraído en clase.

-Ya decía yo que el tío más pasota de toda Karakura no podía estar preocupado por nada serio-suspiró Leon, alzando ligeramente las palmas de sus manos hacia el cielo.

-Vete a la mierda-masculló Akito, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

Los tres estaban almorzando en su lugar habitual, un viejo nogal situado en los amplios jardines del instituto.

-¿Creéis que van a expulsar a Suguro?-preguntó con curiosidad Leon.

-Si no lo expulsaron cuando se disfrazó de langostino no creo que vayan a hacerlo ahora-comentó Akito, encogiéndose de hombros.

-O aquella vez que intentó colarse en el vestuario de las chicas disfrazándose de oveja-les recordó Kato mientras se acababa el contenido de su zumo.

-Por cierto, Kato, ¿has acabado los deberes de…?-preguntó Leon, comenzando una conversación que prometía durar bastante, cosa que Akito agradeció.

Lo cierto era que el joven no había estado distraído en clase a causa de una mala noche. No le gustaba mentirles a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía decirles que en realidad estaba tan distante por el dilema que conllevaba haber descubierto aquel mundo oculto que se entremezclaba con el suyo propio, plagado de Hollows y Dios-sabía-qué otras criaturas.

Además, el joven todavía tenía las palabras que el anciano Otoro-san le había dicho hacía ya tres días.

"¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?"

Akito comprendía que el hecho de ser capaz de enfrentarse a los Hollows cuando nadie más podía hacerlo era algo que no podía ser ignorado.

En los últimos días había visto a varias de aquellas criaturas rondando por Karakura, seguramente en busca del algún alma que cazar, pero había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos.

No es que tuviese miedo (tampoco era tan imprudente como para no asumir que un enfrentamiento contra aquellos seres no conllevaba ningún riesgo) pero algo en su interior parecía impedirle tomar una decisión.

Y aunque le había costado bastante averiguar de qué se trataba, al fin lo había conseguido la noche anterior.

Lo que aterraba a Akito era incumplir la promesa que había realizado sobre la tumba de sus padres. "¡No dejaré que nadie vuelva a sufrir!" había gritado frente a su lápida.

Pese a haber realizado aquella promesa con cinco años Akito sabía que de no cumplirla jamás podría volver a sentirse bien con sí mismo. ¿Y si era incapaz de proteger a algún espíritu del ataque de uno de esos monstruos? ¿Y si era devorado frente a él por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitarlo? ¿Y si un día regresaba a casa y descubría que sus tíos habían sido atacados por uno de aquellos seres y él no había hecho nada para protegerlos?

Akito se puso en pie súbitamente, incapaz de seguir sentado con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, haciendo que sus amigos enmudeciesen.

-Voy a dar una vuelta-dijo, comenzando a alejarse con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¡Akito, ahora tenemos clase!-dijo Leon, alarmado.

-Dile que no me encuentro bien-dijo simplemente, sin detenerse.

Leon y Kato le observaron alejarse, con la preocupación dibujándose en sus rostros.

-No creo que esto sea por una mala noche-comentó Kato.

-No…parece que no…

**- Bleach 05 -**

La brisa alborotó el cabello rebelde de Akito, haciendo que varios mechones se colaran en su ojo derecho y provocando que el chico soltase una maldición y se apartase el cabello hacia un costado.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas intermedia de un viejo roble ―en uno de los parques más grandes de Karkura― con la espalda apoyada en el rugoso tronco.

Akito solía ir a ese lugar cuando necesitaba estar solo, por lo que había aprendido a escalar árboles desde los siete años- Sin embargo había descubierto con cierta sorpresa que le resultaba muchísimo más fácil hacerlo en aquel momento, como si sus pies fuesen capaces de pegarse a la corteza del árbol y escalar por él con toda la facilidad del mundo.

"Puede que cubrir el filo del Shinai con reiatsu no sea lo único que puedo hacer…"-había pensado el chico al ver que era capaz de alcanzar fácilmente ramas que hasta aquel momento habían parecido estar completamente fuera de su alcance.

Pero antes de que pudiese probar si su teoría era correcta o volver a sumirse en sus dudas algo pesado se posó en la rama, haciendo que se combara ligeramente y soltase un ligero chasquido, pero sin llegar a quebrarse.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente del muchacho era que se trataba de un Hollow que había acudido atraído por su energía espiritual, por lo que se llevó la mano instintivamente a la espalda, donde solía colocar su Shinai.

El chico maldijo para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dejado su arma en el instituto al marcharse de forma tan repentina.

-¡Bu!-exclamó la figura que se había posado en la rama, acercándose a él.

Akito dirigió uno de sus puños hacia el rostro de recién aparecido, sin pensar, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que una mano humano atrapaba su puño sin dificultad.

-¡Buena reacción, Aki-chan!-exclamó Isshin Kurosaki, alegre.

-¿Abuelo?-exclamó Akito, parpadeando varias veces-¿Qué haces aquí?-una vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente-¿¡Y por qué cojones te presentas de golpe? Casi me matas del susto…

El hombre sonrió.

-Te he entrenado desde que eras un crío para ser capaz de prever mis gloriosos ataques sorpresa, me alegra ver que sigues siendo tan bueno como siempre-comentó con orgullo.

Akito suspiró, aliviado, apartando su puño de la mano de su abuelo.

-Un pajarito me ha dicho que te has escapado del instituto, Aki-chan-dijo su abuelo, en tono neutro.

-¿Un pajarito? Si ha sido Leon dilo, no pasa nada, no voy a enfadarme con él por…

-No, no, era uno de tus amigos disfrazado de loro-le cortó su abuelo- Qué juventud más curiosa…

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la sien de Akito al deducir cuál de sus amigos era el único capaz de disfrazarse de loro.

-De todas formas, ¿qué hacías por el instituto?

-Oh, intentaba colarme en el vestuario de las animadoras-contestó Isshin, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, haciendo que Akito estuviese a punto de caerse de la rama.

-¡Serás viejo verde!

Al contemplar la expresión enfadada de Akito, el Kurosaki más viejo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Akito, que trataba de mostrarse enfadado, no pudo evitar acompañarle unos instantes después.

-No sueles irte de clase antes de hora, ¿por qué lo has hecho esta vez?-preguntó Isshin una vez que ambos dejaron de reír.

La preocupación, que durante unos momentos se había alejado del rostro del joven volvió a aparecer, ensombreciendo sus ojos.

-Yo…-comenzó el joven, sin saber cómo explicarse. Sabía que aunque no lo pareciera, su abuelo era una persona comprensible que siempre había estado a su lado cuando lo había necesitado. Aún así, no creía que fuese a creerse una historia plagada de Hollows y espíritus vagando por la ciudad, ni que un chico de quince años fuese capaz de cubrir el filo de su katana de madera con energía espiritual. Finalmente decidió contarle la parte racional del asunto- Hace mucho tiempo le prometí una cosa a papá y mamá, después de que murieran. No quería ver sufrir a la tía Yuzu, ni a al tío Minase, ni a ti, abuelo… En realidad, no quería que nadie sufriese. Y sé que suena infantil, porque no puedo proteger a todo el mundo… Pero quiero hacerlo.

La mirada llena de decisión que le dirigió su nieto hizo que, por un segundo, Isshin fuera capaz de ver la imagen de Ichigo frente a él. Sí, no cabía duda alguna, era la misma mirada terca y llena de confianza que tantas veces había visto en los ojos de su hijo…

-Por eso… tengo miedo de ser incapaz de, llegado el momento, cumplir con mi promesa. Porque si eso pasa, no podré volver a miraros a la cara, abuelo…

-Me recuerdas a un idiota que conocí hace tiempo…-comentó Isshin, con una media sonrisa.

Akito le miró con curiosidad, sin comprender.

-Eres mucho más parecido a tu padre de lo que crees, Akito-le dijo, colocando una mano en su cabello y revolviéndolo con cariño- ¿Crees que eres el único que se preocupa por no ser capaz de proteger aquello que ama? Perdí a tu abuela y a tu padre sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, y me culpé por ello durante mucho tiempo…

Akito se sobresaltó al observar una tristeza infinita ocupar los ojos de su abuelo, al que siempre veía bromeando.

-Abuelo…

-No tienes que ganar. Con pelear por lo que quieres sin rendirte jamás es más que suficiente-dijo entonces Isshin, con seriedad- Si no quieres perder a nadie, pelea hasta tu último aliento por proteger a quien quieres. Pero no dejes que la tristeza o las dudas te arrastren, Aki-chan, porque entonces te habrás perdido a ti mismo.

Yo confío en ti.

Akito se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué decir, notando como la emoción le embargaba.

-A…abuelo…

-Sé tú mismo y pelea por lo que crees y nada de lo que ocurra podrá hacer que tu promesa se rompa, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo su abuelo, sonriendo con confianza.

Akito tardó unos instantes, pero pronto una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

-De acuerdo-dijo, asintiendo.

El chico se puso en pie, dispuesto a bajar del árbol.

Tenía algo que hacer.

**- Bleach 05 -**

La noche había caído ya sobre Karakura, con una gran luna llena observando desde su enorme reino oscuro con sus titilantes cortesanas como única compañía.

Mia Ayami corría desesperada, notando como su Cadena del Destino se balanceaba a cada paso que daba, emitiendo un tintineo metálico.

Había estado evitando a los Hollows durante mucho tiempo, cambiando de zona cada pocos días… hasta ahora.

Desesperada, se internó en un callejón, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que no tenía salida.

Estaba atrapada.

La mujer fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de la Criatura abalanzándose hacia ella, por lo que tuvo el tiempo justo para lanzarse al suelo, evitando el envite de la bestia.

-¿Crees que puedes huir indefinidamente de mí?-preguntó el Hollow, posándose frente a ella, con voz irritada.

Se trataba de un Hollow que recordaba a un enorme buitre: en lugar de brazos sus extremidades superiores era dos alas membranosas, acabadas en lo que parecían ser afiladas garras. El gran agujero característico de su especie se encontraba alojado en su pecho, mostrando el lugar en el que había estado colocada su Cadena del Destino antes de consumirse.

-Por favor no me hagas daño…-sollozó la mujer, desesperada.

El Hollow emitió una estridente carcajada al escuchar las súplicas.

-¡Que te jodan, estúpida!-bramó, lanzándose hacia ella con las fauces abiertas.

-¿Crees que esa es una forma adecuada de dirigirse a una dama, pajarraco?-preguntó una voz, sorprendiendo al Hollow, que se detuvo al instante.

Una figura surgió de las tinieblas del callejón, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el Hollow, que no fue capaz de evitar el poderoso puñetazo que se estrelló contra su máscara, mandándolo por los aires varios metros, hasta que su cuerpo fue a dar contra el duro asfalto.

Mia observó perpleja la figura frente a ella, que acababa de mandar a volar al Hollow.

Se trataba de alguien de estatura media, vestido con una sudadera negra cuya capucha ocultaba sus rasgos a las caprichosas hebras plateadas de la luna. Vestía unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte rojas con motivos azabaches. Por su espalda ligeramente ancha, Mia dedujo que debía de tratarse de un muchacho.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó el encapuchado, volviéndose ligeramente hacia ella.

-S…sí… ¿Quién…?

El grito cargado de furia del Hollow volviendo a la carga ahogó su pregunta.

El encapuchado volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente, colocando algo que llevaba en su mano frente a él.

Y de no ser por lo ridículo de la idea, Mia hubiese jurado que se trataba una de aquellas katanas de madera que se utilizaban en el Kendo para evitar heridas de seriedad.

Su incredulidad no hizo más que aumentar al observar que el filo de madera se cubría de lo que parecía ser una gran cantidad de energía oscura.

El encapuchado saltó hacia adelante, atravesando verticalmente la máscara del Hollow con el Shinai.

Tras una expresión de sorpresa, el Hollow desapareció, como si se consumiera en el aire.

El encapuchado soltó un suspiro, relajando sus hombros.

-Menos mal que la mayoría son tan idiotas como para atacar de frente a lo loco…

-¿Quién…eres tú?-preguntó la mujer, incapaz de salir de su asombro. ¿Acaso podía tratarse de uno de aquellos seres de los que hablaban los espíritus más ancianos, un Shinigami?

El encapuchado se dio la vuelta, echando su capucha hacia atrás con su mano libre y dejando que la luna iluminase los rasgos de un joven que no debía de tener más de quince años, de cabello azabache bastante despeinado y cálidos ojos color miel.

-Kurosaki Akito, Cazador de Hollows-se presentó el muchacho con una media sonrisa.


	7. The Charmed House

_Siento mucho el retraso, he tenido una semana bastante ocupada ^^U_

**Don Conono:** Me alegra que disfrutes de la historia y sigas comentando, tus comentarios me animan mucho, muchas gracias ^^

Sip, el pobre Akito va a estar bastante ocupado a partir de ahora, pero no va a tardar en recibir ayuda jusjus.

A mí también me encanta el personaje de Leon, me permite tomar lo mejor de Uryu y de Orihime y unirlos, espero que su evolución te agrade a partir de ahora ^^

**Riuk25**: Sip, a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner bastante más interesantes…jusjus

**Metitus:** Me alegra que te guste la trama ^^

Lo que sucedió con la SS aún está por ver, aunque como puedes ver en el prólogo los pobres no salieron demasiado bien parados…

¡Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!

**6**

**The Charmed House**

-¿Una casa encantada?-preguntó con tono irónico Leon Ishida, alzando levemente una ceja.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en el parque de Karakura Town, disfrutando de la suave brisa matinal de aquel sábado.

Suguro, disfrazado esta vez con un traje de mapache, asintió impetuosamente.

-Eso mismo, Leon-kun. Y no creas que se trata de un simple rumor sin fundamento lanzado por algún idiota con demasiada imaginación…

-Como tú-murmuró Kato, camuflando las palabras entre una suave tos fingida.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó esta vez Akito, bostezando abiertamente. Bajo sus párpados se comenzaban a vislumbrar una tonalidad violácea. La tarea de patrullar las calles de Karakura y eliminar a cuantos Hollows se ponían en su camino (que únicamente podía realizar durante la noche para no levantar sospechas) estaba comenzando a pasarle factura. Ya hacía dos semanas que el joven había tomado la decisión de cazar a los espíritus malignos y en todo ese tiempo apenas había logrado dormir durante dos noches enteras.

-Veréis, un amigo del primo del sobrino del gato de mi tía jura que una noche, mientras se dirigía a su casa y al pasar frente a la casa encantada comenzó a escuchar los sollozos de una mujer que provenían del interior… ¡Cuando todos sabemos que esa casa lleva abandonada un montón de años!

-Okupas-contestó Leon, como si fuese totalmente obvio.

-Alguien pudo perderse-añadió Akito, desperezándose.

-Eres un inútil-finalizó Kato, dándole un sorbo a su zumo de melocotón.

Suguro ejecutó una versión mejorada de su "pose dolida", dotándola de todo el dramatismo del que fue capaz

-Sois tan crueles y despiadados e insensibles…-suspiró, alzando la mirada al cielo con ojos brillantes.

-No es que quiera darle la razón al retrasado ni nada por el estilo…-comenzó Kato- Pero lo cierto es que hay mucha gente que dice haber escuchado llantos provenientes de la casa a altas horas de la madrugada, e incluso algunos dicen que notan algo "maligno" en su interior.

Akito prestó plena atención cuando su amigo mencionó la palabra "maligno". ¿Acaso un Hollow había hecho de aquella vieja casa abandonada su guarida? Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas el joven Kurosaki había comenzado a desarrollar lo que él mismo consideraba un "sexto sentido" y que le permitía detectar (aunque muy débilmente) la presencia de Hollows y espíritus. Y aquella no era la única novedad, ya que también había descubierto que su cuerpo había ganado una gran resistencia, siendo capaz de correr durante kilómetros sin cansarse y de soportar mucho mejor los golpes que solía recibir durante sus peleas de lo que nunca hubiese creído. Era como si sus poderes estuviesen aumentando poco a poco.

-…entonces está decidido: ¡Esta noche entraremos en la Casa Encantada!-escuchó Akito al salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

Todos le miraron, sorprendidos.

-Últimamente no dejas de estar en Babia, Kurosaki-kun-comentó Kato, algo preocupado-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-C-claro que sí-contestó rápidamente Akito tratando de mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada que a causa del nerviosismo se convirtió en una mueca extraña- Es que si alguien nos pilla entrando en la casa por la noche podrían llegar a detenernos o algo peor…-dijo, ocultando el hecho de que su intención era adentrarse él mismo en la casa por si, como parecía, había un Hollow en su interior. Akito no quería que sus amigos fuesen a sufrir el ataque de alguna de esas bestias que, aunque solían evitar atacar a humanos y preferían devorar a los espíritus que vagaban por Karakura, también podían llegar a causar serias heridas a un ser vivo.

No, definitivamente era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Además, ¿no iréis a decirme que os creéis todas esas historias de fantasmas sin sentido, verdad?

Por un segundo a Akito le pareció que la mirada de Leon se oscurecía, pero al momento siguiente recuperó la normalidad, lo que le hizo pensar que se lo había imaginado.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que se trate del espíritu atormentado de una bella dama que necesita encontrar el primer amor para poder pasar al otro lado…-musitó Suguro, con aire soñador.

-En ese caso, dudo mucho que tú seas el indicado para tratar con ella-cortó Kato, sin piedad, haciendo que Suguro cayese al suelo, fulminado por una flecha imaginaria.

Akito se levantó, desperezándose cuando se encontró de pie.

-Tengo que hacer un par de encargos para mi tía, así que me voy ya-anunció, haciendo un gesto de despedida a sus amigos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Akito-chan?-preguntó Suguro, ilusionado.

Akito le lanzó una mirada llena de aversión a su disfraz.

-Ni muerto-contestó, haciendo que Suguro volviese a caer al suelo.

-Sois tan crueles…-gimió, haciéndose un ovillo y dándoles la espalda.

-¡Nos vemos!-se despidió finalmente Akito, comenzando a alejarse de ellos y alzando una mano a modo de despedida.

Cuando se hubo ido, la expresión que Akito había creído contemplar en los ojos de su mejor amigo volvió a salir a la superficie, impregnando los ojos del joven Ishida, que entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

-Bueno, ¿sigue en pie lo de esta noche?-preguntó Kato, animado.

Leon dirigió su mirada hacia él, sorprendido.

-¿Todavía quieres ir allí?

-Por supuesto. No me malinterpretes, no creo que encontremos nada, pero aún así será emocionante y con un poco de suerte el subnormal –señaló con un gesto a Suguro, que en aquel momento se encontraba bastante alejado de ellos, tratando de establecer conversación con un par de atractivas jóvenes- se caerá por un agujero y no volveremos a saber de él.

Leon observó a su amigo con una gotita de sudor en la sien, sin saber si hablaba en broma o lo decía enserio.

-A veces consigues que me entren escalofríos…

El fuerte sonido de una bofetada se escuchó por todo el parque.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que girarse para saber que Suguro iba a tener una preciosa marca roja en la cara durante varios días.

**- Bleach 06 -**

-A…a… ¡achús!-estornudó con fuerza Akito, maldiciendo el momento en que había decidido hacer caso al idiota de Suguro.

Se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la casa abandonada y supuestamente encantada, tratando de encontrar algo que probase la presencia de algún fantasma o Hollow.

Entrar en la vivienda no había sido excesivamente complicado, ya que Akito había encontrado una de las ventanas que daban al vestíbulo prácticamente destruida, por la que había accedido al interior.

Sin embargo, todo lo que era capaz de ver eran capas y capas de polvo cubriendo el suelo, telarañas que parecían cortinas atravesando las paredes y una que otra rata asustadiza que corría con frenesí cada vez que el joven se acercaba a ellas. Además, aquel sexto sentido que en ocasiones le permitía captar la presencia de entes espirituales permanecía inactivo, convenciendo cada vez más al joven Kurosaki de que aquella casa estaba –a excepción de sus roedoras inquilinas- completamente vacía.

Pese a ello, Akito inspeccionó concienzudamente la casa, que contaba con un amplio salón, una cocina, un baño y varios dormitorios en la planta inferior. En la superior –conectada a través de una escalera de caracol con el salón- únicamente había una especie de trastero, lleno de cajas de cartón de aspecto antiguo y algún que otro objeto en mal estado esparcido por el suelo.

En definitiva, nada que pudiese ser relacionado con la presencia de ningún Hollow.

-Joder, qué pérdida de tiempo…-masculló Akito, suspirando y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la escalera de caracol, comenzando a descender por ella.

Cuando llegó al último escalón y puso el pie derecho en el sucio parqué del salón un extraño quejido resonó por el silencio reinante en la casa.

Akito se detuvo un momento, extrañado. Poco después se encogió de hombros.

"Lo raro sería que una casa tan vieja no crujiese cada dos por tres"-pensó.

Si en lugar de abandonar la casa el joven Kurosaki hubiese inspeccionado la tabla que había originado el crujido su vida a partir de los días siguientes hubiese sido muy, muy distinta.

**- Bleach 06 -**

Leon notaba la lluvia resbalando por su impermeable mientras esperaba a Kato y Suguro en la esquina de su calle. El joven les había dicho a sus padres que llegaría tarde a casa aquella noche ya que había quedado con sus amigos para acabar un proyecto de ciencias.

No le gustaba nada mentir a sus padres, pero una aventura como aquella no se presentaba todos los días.

Leon no tuvo que esperar mucho más a sus amigos, que llegaron apenas varios minutos después de la hora acordada, las 22:30.

Tanto Kato como –para sorpresa de Leon- Suguro vestían impermeables oscuros y le saludaron con alegría en cuanto le vieron.

-¿Preparado, Leon-chan?-preguntó Suguro, visiblemente emocionado.

-Siempre-respondió éste, con una sonrisa-¿No vas a usar ninguno de tus súper-trajes de camuflaje?

Suguro suspiró.

-Pensaba usar la versión 3., pero Kato me amenazó con encerrarme en un congelador industrial así que…

Kato sonrió, satisfecho.

-El mundo me lo agradecería-comentó, quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

Leon suspiró, sin poder evitar que una sonrisilla se instalara en su rostro. Con amigos como los suyos era imposible aburrirse.

-¿No habéis avisado a Akito?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-¿Es que no le has visto esta mañana? Con esas ojeras parecía un vampiro. Creo que es mejor que le dejemos dormir-comentó Suguro.

Leon asintió, reprochándose a sí mismo no haber pensado en lo cansado que parecía su mejor amigo últimamente.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa abandonada, comentando entre sí lo que harían si se encontraban con un fantasma o si, por el contrario, la casa estaba llena de residentes humanos que podían acabar siendo igual de peligrosos.

Dado que la casa abandonada no estaba muy alejada del hogar de los Ishida los tres amigos apenas tardaron unos veinte minutos en colocarse frente a su oxidada verja, que separaba la vivienda con el resto de la calle.

Leon repasó rápidamente lo que sabía de aquella casa: había pertenecido a una de las primeras familias residentes en Karakura, pero había quedado deshabitada unos años atrás al morir el último propietario sin descendientes. Era bastante más grande que el resto de las casas del barrio, siendo de dos planas y contando con un amplio jardín que tiempo atrás había estado repleto de naranjos y almendros, pero que ahora únicamente albergaba algún que otro tronco retorcido cuyas ramas parecían pedir clemencia al cielo sobre ellas.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?-preguntó entonces, observando la gran verja de hierro oxidada frente a ellos y advirtiendo al instante lo difícil que resultaría escalar la verja mojada.

-Lo tengo todo bajo control-comentó Kato, con confianza, acercándose a la verja y sacando algo de su bolsillo que Leon no fue capaz de distinguir, para acto seguido arrodillarse frente a la cerradura y forcejear durante un par de minutos con ella, bajo la expectante mirada de sus dos amigos.

Para sorpresa de éstos, la verja se abrió con un sonoro "_clack"_ y Kato volvió a levantarse, mostrándoles el objeto que había sacado de su bolsillo: una ganzúa.

-Eres increíble-dijo Leon, completamente impresionado.

-Mi tío de Osaka me enseñó un par de trucos-explicó Kato, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro- ¿Habéis traído las linternas?

Leon y Suguro asintieron tras el asombro inicial, sacando los mencionados aparatos de sus bolsillos y accionándolos, lo que les permitió una mejor vista del jardín y el porche de la vieja casa.

Quince minutos después –y gracias a las enseñanzas del tío de Osaka de Kato para la puerta principal- los tres se encontraban en el recibidor de la casa, que permanecía completamente a oscuras a excepción de los haces de luz que las linternas de los chicos producían.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Suguro.

-Revisemos la casa entera, a ver qué encontramos-propuso Kato.

De esta manera los tres amigos comenzaron con la exploración de la casa.

Tras media hora, ya habían revisado la parte inferior de la casa varias veces, encontrándose únicamente con el polvo y la suciedad como únicos inquilinos de la casa. Sin embargo, el constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sumado a las inquietantes sombras que las linternas no lograban eliminar les producía una creciente sensación de tensión, como si en el momento menos esperado algo pudiese sorprenderles por la espalda o surgir de cualquier esquina.

-Pues parece que sólo eran rumores después de todo…-comentó Leon.

-Todavía nos falta el piso de arriba-dijo Kato, alumbrando la escalera de caracol que subía hasta la planta superior.

-¿T-tenemos que subir?-tartamudeó Suguro, asustado.

-No me digas que eres un cobarde…-dijo Kato con desprecio.

-¡C-claro que no! Es que…em… ¡Soy alérgico al polvo!-dicho esto fingió varios estornudos que no convencieron para nada a los otros dos chicos.

-Puedes quedarte aquí abajo a oscuras o venirte con nosotros a investigar el piso de arriba –dijo Kato, que sin esperar respuesta comenzó a subir por las escaleras de caracol.

-¡Mira que eres cruel!-se quejó Suguro, siguiendo a regañadientes a su amigo.

-Sois de lo que no hay…-comentó Leon con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien y comenzando a seguir a los dos chicos.

En el momento en que puso el pie en la tabla anterior al primer escalón un sonoro crujido se extendió por la silenciosa casa, haciendo que Suguro soltase un chillido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Kato desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Nada, una tabla que cruje un poco-explicó Leon, pero frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

Había sentido una sensación escalofriante atravesar su pie en el momento en el que lo había colocado sobre la tabla, sensación que había desaparecido un segundo después.

El joven Ishida agitó levemente la cabeza, tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos tan oscuros de la mente.

Poco después los tres revisaban la parte superior de la casa, encontrando tan poca actividad sobrenatural como en la planta inferior. Al final, había resultado que todo había resultado ser rumores sin fundamentos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué continuaba dentro de él aquella sensación de que algo no iba bien? ¿Por qué le había asaltado aquella extraña sensación al pisar la tabla del piso inferior?

-Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos-dijo Kato, sin ser capaz de ocultar la decepción en su voz.

-¿Veis? Ya os había dicho que todas esas historias sobre fantasmas eran rumores tontos…-comentó Suguro con una risita nerviosa.

-Pero si fuiste tú el que propusiste que viniésemos…-suspiró Leon.

Dado que era el que más cerca estaba de la escalera de caracol, Leon comenzó a bajar el primero.

-Tenemos suerte de que llueva a cántaros y nadie nos haya visto entrar…-dijo Suguro, siguiendo a Leon para bajar a la planta inferior.

-No es que viva demasiada gente en esta calle, de todas formas-dijo Kato, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Leon ya estaba en el tramo final de escalones cuando Suguro, que bajaba relajado al descubrir que ningún espíritu iba a aparecer de la nada, colocó mal el pie en el resquicio de uno de los escalones, precipitándose sobre el joven Ishida, que poco pudo hacer por evitar el golpe.

Ambos cayeron con fuerza sobre el parqué, que lanzó un gran quejido y se desmoronó bajo su peso, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se precipitasen hacia la oscuridad.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, el haz de luz de la linterna de Kato iluminó las tinieblas del boquete por el que ambos habían caído.

-¿¡Estáis bien?-preguntó, muy preocupado.

-S-sí-respondió casi al instante Leon, incorporándose poco a poco y notando un profundo dolor en el costado del cuerpo sobre el que había aterrizado.

-Sabía que esto no era una buena idea…-se quejó Suguro, incorporándose a su vez.

Leon estaba a punto de repetirle que todo aquello había sido culpa suya cuando sus ojos se posaron en algo a varios metros de él.

Lo que vio hizo que su cara perdiese todo color y que sus ojos se abriesen de par en par, horrorizados.

**- Bleach 06 -**

Akito apretó los dientes con fuerza, sujetando firmemente su Shinai cubierto de energía oscura contra la gran garra del Hollow contra el que se enfrentaba.

Buscando un respiro, el muchacho empujó con fuerza al monstruo, que realizó un pequeño salto hacia atrás que los separó varios metros.

Aquella noche, como tantas otras, Akito se había dedicado a patrullar las calles de Karakura, en busca de algún espíritu errante o de un Hollow despistado.

Había encontrado lo segundo.

El Hollow contra el que peleaba tenía una forma semejante a un enorme oso, con la particularidad de que su garra derecha era mucho más grande que la izquierda. Para su sorpresa, el Hollow había demostrado tener una agilidad y velocidad muy superior a la que cabría esperar de un ser de su tamaño.

Antes de que el monstruo reanudase su ataque, el joven se lanzó al ataque, buscando ejecutar un tajo limpio en el costado de la criatura. Ésta, sin embargo, volvió a hacer gala de su agilidad esquivando al muchacho y propinándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen, que lanzó al joven Kurosaki contra el suelo de forma brutal.

-¡Agh…!-masculló, rodando hacia un costado un segundo antes de que la enorme garra de su enemigo se clavase en la zona del asfalto en la que había caído.

El Hollow emitió un rugido furioso, pero antes de que pudiese retirar la extremidad del suelo Akito la cercenó limpiamente para acto seguido enterrar el filo de su Shinai en la máscara del Hollow, que se desintegró en cuestión de segundos.

Akito dejó que la energía oscura que rodeaba a su Shinai se desvaneciese poco a poco mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Esta vez ha ido cerca…"-pensó.

Pero no pudo permanecer demasiado pensando en la pelea, ya que cada centímetro de su piel se puso de gallina al mismo tiempo a causa de una apabullante sensación que le hizo jadear por la sorpresa.

Aunque conocía la sensación, nunca antes la había sentido con tal intensidad.

Era como si decenas de Hollow hubiesen aparecido a la vez.

La sensación era tan poderosa que Akito no tuvo ninguna duda del lugar del que procedía.

Sin perder ni un segundo, el muchacho se dirigió hacia la casa abandonada que había inspeccionado aquella misma mañana.


End file.
